Summer's Heat
by Turdle
Summary: I knew it, knew it, knew it; how could I've let myself do that to Bella when I KNEW she was in heat? I tried to tell her but failed and now I found myself in this predicament. Bella was going to KILL me when she found out she was pregnant. Jacob/Bella.
1. Graduation Ceremonies

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

**A/N:** After finishing Spring Scent I'm missing a little humour. So I'm completely down with starting this story, it just makes me smile. This story is technically the sequel to Spring Scent, but I don't want to ward away any readers by forcing them to read that first, (Not that I don't want you to _hint hint_). So even if you didn`t read Spring scent, this chapter will briefly explain the events that happened and hopefully you`ll understand :D

A big thanks to Caos-lust for the editing work! It makes the biggest difference :)

Sincerely hope you enjoy, and review, I'll seriously love you. Updates are favoured that way!

* * *

**Graduation Ceremonies **

_Bella`s POV_

* * *

So here I _seriously_ was.

21 years old, in a ridiculous pair of heals- the _smallest_ pair of kitten heals the store sold- wearing a black cocktail dress falling awkwardly against my developing curves sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair with a crack in the back- digging into mine- in the middle of a high school gymnasium surrounded by my beloved father, Charlie, Billy Black, Sue and Seth Clearwater.

Boy was this was Déjà vu.

I never thought I`d step foot into high school willingly again after I graduated- erm _humiliated _myself- two years ago in front of my entire class somehow managing to trip over my graduation robe down the only 3 steps in the school and earning another 3 stitches in my forehead.

I felt my hand drift over to my forehead where the slightest scar still stood. I shivered at the embarrassment from that fiasco. Somehow Alice had still managed to pull me out of the emergency room long enough to be trashed around at my graduation party which she threw.

Not that I _wanted_ to go there anyways...

A lot had happened that spring two years ago, some of the greatest gains and losses.

Jacob had admitted- or should I say I discovered from his trail of hints that I was actually his imprint. That put two and two together, placing the final straw in my choice between Edward and him. Before I knew it I had made the greatest choice in my life- to become his unlawfully unwedded mate; all the perks, without the stupid drama of marriage.

And by perks, I mean the hot crazy animal like sex god Jacob became and unleashed on me on my command.

My cheeks flushed at that thought, no 19 year old boy should be capable of possessing such a manly irresistible body. The only thing that made him seem his age was his overly large perverted sense of humour, and his even larger sex drive.

It was a little ironic to think I went from the abstaining Edward to the all too eager to rip my clothes off Jacob...

Ah the Cullen's and their morals...

And ridiculous amount of money they were all too fervent to spend on me.

For once in my life I had actually been excited about the Cullen`s graduation gift given to me two years ago. Esme and Alice had negotiated with Jacob over the month before I graduated to purchase a house just off the reserve.

Sure it was much too large and fancy for my taste, a wood shack would have made me happy. But it was still beautiful and perfect for what I planned my life to be like. The privacy was much appreciated at that point with the constant need to sneak around Charlie and Billy, and with me heading off to a college paying room and board didn`t really seem like a great option. I loved the idea of having a _home_ to come back to.

I really did love having the Cullen family around me still. They were all too gracious to me considering all that has happened...

That was the greatest loss for all of us, Edward.

For the protection of the tribe and me, Edward and Taha Aki the Great Spirit Warrior had banned together and given their souls to the elements cursing the Volturi from ever placing us in any danger again. We were all forever thank full and obligated to Edward for what he did for us.

His soul was greater than anything I`d known and it carved a permanent place in my heart. His death was mourned greatly throughout the summer. We had held a funeral to help everyone let go of his tragic death, and accept he was no longer here. It was still a hard thought to chew.

"Bella," Billy jabbed me with his elbow out of his wheelchair bringing me out of my thoughts "You better cross your legs so that bratty youngest doesn't get a _real_ good view."

My face instantly turned an unfitting shade of scarlet as I nervously glanced down.

Sure enough, a copper skinned 5 year old had twisted himself under the chair in front of me and manoeuvred himself so he was soon get a glimpse at my tightie-wighties. I didn't think my face could flourish a deeper shade of crimson. I quickly slammed my legs over each other in frantic panicky motion almost panting from the embarrassment.

Why did high school _always_ have this effect on me?

I tucked my knee length dress under my legs ensuring all little boy fantasies were ruined as I heard a whiny '_hmph_' from under the chair in front of me.

"Aiden, get out from there and sit properly." His mother thankfully scolded tugging the dark haired boy by his shirt allowing me slump back down in my seat and focus my attention back to what was far more appealing.

My Jacob.

This _was_ his graduation ceremony after all.

My Jacob was done high school finally; he'd gotten accepted to Peninsula College to attend a four year program while I finished my 6 year one in accounting. Sure it was an hour drive to Port Angeles every morning, but I really didn't mind. It was like a white picket fence ending- well almost; ignoring the fact Jacob wasn't aging anytime soon, and well I definitely hadn't changed too much either.

In addition to being able to sense Jacob's emotion because of mating, Sam had discovered in me and Emily that we weren't changing much either. We were still aging though, just not at the pace of a normal human. For every ten years for a normal human, was like one to our bodies. It was a relief knowing I had a much more time to spend with Jacob, much more time to raise my future children and much more time spend with my best friend Alice and the Cullens.

With them being vampires, future wolf descendants would keep changing, but Sam now knew they weren't anything like bad vampires. Sam even confronted Carlisle and the Cullens stating that they wanted to end the treaty between exclusively them, but couldn't risk their scent drawing in another unacceptable vampire to their lands from time to time.

Of course Carlisle understood and welcomed the whole pack anytime to their home. Much of the pack wasn't too keen on the idea of visiting 'blood suckers' but that didn't stop Seth and Jacob from constantly raiding Esme's kitchen much to her delight.

The natural mother figure Esme really did love to cook; it got at least two of them off my back and Emily's.

My eyes glanced over Jacob's class easily finding his face soaring over the rest. _My_ Jacob's smile filled his face instantly as our eyes met, that gooey love-sick feeling coursing through my body. His mahogany eyes tightened surrounded by his laugh lines, his brilliant white teeth peeking through his smile. My body was melting as blood rushed to my cheeks like it did all too often when Jacob was around.

His radiant smile then turned into a devilish smirk when he got a glimpse of the redness in my cheeks from across the gym. He winked quickly, no one else noticing in the gymnasium but me. My heart fluttered ridiculously fast, oestrogen changing my pace of thoughts rather quickly.

Jacob had no idea what he was in for when he got home from this damn thing. After all the pictures, forced smiled, cheap student made cake, he was going to have the one thing most boys his age dreamed of; a 21 year old girlfriend hot, heavy and horny for him.

Jacob must have smelt my arousal, and it must've driven him wild because his face tighten and was forced into a controlled line as his name was called up to receive his diploma.

That possible situation would definitely be close to as humiliating as my graduation was; walking up in front the entire class and their family and friends wearing an all too obvious large and bulgy boner.

Unfortunately for my redemption his robe didn't show any evidence of arousal for me.

Arousal that I know he would have later...

One the greatest things about having a werewolf boyfriend; we never had to use contraceptives. He could smell when I was in heat, when I was infertile, even when I was menstruating. It was like gods given gift to our sex lives. Jacob normally just whispered to me that I was in heat before we got hot and heavy and we would be fine after he found the odd condom lying around the house. He said I smelt weird on birth control anyways and was happy when I stopped taking it. He normally was so straight up and blunt with warning me about being in heat, it left no questions to ask.

Too bad I was too stupid to realize the one and only time he was only _hinting_ at me being in heat.

* * *

"Oh yes, I am so glad it's over!" Jacob exclaimed opening the door to our home and walking in, gladly letting his handful of junk from the ceremony drop to the kitchen counter. It was roomy, natural, and nothing special because Esme hadn't let Alice go wild with decor, _thankfully_.

As beautiful as I found the Cullen home, I didn't do well with that many breakable things surrounding me constantly.

"You have no idea. If I can help it, I'll never be setting foot in a high school again thank you." I grinned following him in and kicking off my early death bringers- sorry _high heels_.

Jacob soon emerged to the front hall unbuttoning the dress shirt he'd whimpered about wearing so much earlier. Of course he'd want it off as soon as possible. Not that I would complain about that, it made my intention much easier to accomplish.

Jacob smiled tentatively, "Whatja want to do tonight Bells? I've got transformers 2 downloaded on my computer, and I _promise_ I won't make drooling noises at Meaghan Fox's slow motion run."

Jacob's laptop; it was another gift from the Cullen's, one that I wasn't as fond of even if it was a windows vista and they no longer used it when windows 7 came out.

He smirked walking over to embrace me; I knew he only would tease me about the latest sex goodness in the media just to see me glare daggers at him, or as he called it the _stink eye_. It didn't scare him any how and only made him laugh.

"You're too cute Bells, and I must say you look beautiful in this dress." He breathed in my hair. The heat of his bare chest on my skin was unbearable. You could call it summer now, it was late June, but the season's heat didn't compare to what radiated off of Jacob.

He was the only summer I needed.

I shifted my neck and pulled Jacob's face into my palm so his eyes met mine. The all too familiar heat swallowed my eager body. Jacob's warm chocolate pools were soft and doughy, making me melt inside for him.

I had my own graduation present planned.

"I'd look a lot more beautiful to you with this off Jake..." I whispered catching his lips for a second sensing a slight hesitation. I pushed my body against his; a growled erupted from his throat. My hands readily slid down his abs, hard and pronounced. My core burned as wetness started to seep into my underwear.

He was not getting away from me now.

His tongue danced with mine passionately as I let myself nip at his bottom lip seductively. My hand traced once again down his abs following the trail of dark curls down to the hem of his pants and sliding my fingers in.

He gasped unexpectedly pushing away from me and removing my hand from his groins.

"Bella _stop_- we can't-"

Damn, why the _hell_ was he stopping me when I was about to grab his junk?

"Shut up and let me give you your graduation gift." I hissed cutting off his protest and kissing him roughly. His hands found the smalls of my back temporarily pulling me closer to deepen our violent kisses.

My body was once again uncontrollably grinding his and my hands roaming at their pleasure. I tried again, my mind on the prize beneath his pants and sheathed by his boxers. I was going to get the legendary sword even if I had to fight my way to it.

Heh, that's _right_ I was comparing Jacob's cock to a sword.

He had the same discouraging reaction once again.

Fuck he was _really_ pissing me off with how difficult he was making this.

"Seriously Bella, stop I can't control myself when you _smell _like this. We really shouldn-" He almost gulped his face plagued with a strange sense of worry. I really didn't get him, I could even feel what he was feeling, well sense it essentially. Another perk of mating made him not the only one who could tell emotions. Well... even if I could only sense _his_.

I could tell he was horny, so full of lust.

If he actually was anxious it was so concealed by his lust for me it didn't make sense. So why didn't he just give in already?

"Jacob, you are not going to deny me access to you on your graduation night. There are no excuses so stop protesting and give in to me now." I growled pushing him playfully across the kitchen in a demanding fashion. He looked at me doubtfully as I pressed my body against him in pleasurable fashion.

He must've have just been playing hard to get, enjoying seeing me beg- well more demand for him.

_Silly dog._

"Got it?" I quipped finally tipping my head to the side in a cocky fashion. He nodded weakly his eyes still weeping uncertainty.

"Good." I grinned, pulling his neck down and kissing him feeling whatever fight he was putting up before vanish.

His lips met mine in a hungry fashion tasting every part of my mouth then grasping my ass frantically. He lifted me up turning to the nearby wall to rub his hardness against my core. My head tilted back, as I moaned.

"I can't fight against you, honey." Jacob snarled his lips meeting my neck as he fumbled with our clothes that concealed the heat of our bodies. I wasn't helping much in him lifting my dress over my head as he continued to buck and grind against my wetness, while suckling my neck. My body was constantly shuddering with goose bumps.

Finally I felt his hot hard rod slide into me, filling me with a cry. He grunted, and then began to thrust riding my body into ecstasy until he met his own match filling me with his own liquids.

I had no idea what I had just done and I was not nearly ready to be dumbfounded by my oblivious stupidity, and the resulted consequence.

Whatever that may be...

* * *

You all know how Dumb Bella is, she should've known.

But now we get to laugh at the pregnant Bella.

Please review!

Laurs


	2. Ya' I knew it

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight

**A/N:** First off Happy Halloween everyone!

Thank you for all the support, I feel obligated to update. You guys are incredible. Much love!

So, me being the drug addict I am this Sunday I get my refill of Adderall and Dexedrine. Beginning of the month I love nothing more than getting all jacked up staying up all night to write- especially this story. ;)

Regarding this story;

_Htr17_, no, Bella isn't exactly jumping in for pregnancy, she's only 21 keep in mind. Realistically, her college degree and career is her priority, especially since Jacob's now is in an apprentice program for auto mechanics. So it's not like they don't want a baby, it more like it's not planned and pretty early in her life, hopefully that understandable?

Also _BgirlAngelSpike_, the whole Jake being too horny to think of a fucking condom- will be discussed in this chapter. Part of the reason Jake's in the dog house. He seriously messed up.

Lastly_ goldengirl62_ about the 'hottest media chick' –_ahem Meaghan Fox_- joke, Jake does it for the glare Bella _gives_ him. He only does it knowing that Bella also trusts him (for the most part). This chapter she _does_ doubt him. But it all depends on the type of the relationship, on the individuals in the relationship (as you said you find it inacceptable) and how sure the couple is of each other. In the relationship I wrote Jake and Bella to be in, it's acceptable. (In my own personal relationship as well we find it acceptable and tease the fuck out of each other for shits and giggles.) Hopefully that clarifies that :)

A big thanks to Caos-lust for the editing work! It makes the biggest difference :)

So without anything else- I hate long authors notes -.-;

* * *

**Ya' I knew it**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

I knew it...

I knew it, knew it, knew it!

How could I've done this to Bella?

My mate, _my_ beloved Bella; what right did I have to put her in this situation?

It had been exactly a week since I officially graduated from high school and officially one week since I had become a soon-to-be father. That was just the great progression I was making in my life.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I grunted slamming my phased forehead against the boulder in front of me.

What?

I deserved this. I was the stupid ass hole boyfriend who got his girlfriend pregnant. Not to mention I was one of the_ only_ stupid asshole boyfriends who could tell when their girlfriends were able to get pregnant or not, and I still messed up!

I could've actually controlled myself and _stopped_.

I could've made due with trying to be sexy _and_ responsible and _getting_ a condom somewhere in our unnecessarily large house. One had to be lying around somewhere in it, it was far too oversized for just the two of us anyways.

Fuck.

I smashed my head one last time to the boulder rattling my brain uncomfortably again.

"Okay Jake, buddy, I know you think you're an asshole- well you are- but you probably should think of keeping some of those brain cells since you're going to be Dad." Seth sighed through our minds.

My anger instantly flared, "Shut up twerp and watch your mouth. I don't care if you're phased I can _still_ tell your sister."

The kid did have a point, regardless how irritated I was right now. My baby would need every brain cell in this head. It was just the guilt eating away at me as every moment passed. Plus I couldn't help but mention Leah; she was more than a threat. Even though we'd made a truce with each other since I stopped acting like a nimrod and got my Bella, she was still a force not to be reckoned with.

"Whatever, I was just trying to help, _ass_." Seth shot back.

"I said _watch_ it." I snarled.

Seth really shouldn't even have to worry about swearing around me anymore, he was 17 after all. I was saying- and doing- at lot worse at his age. He was just the youngest of the pack so everyone naturally babied him. He didn't deserve it though. He was by far the easiest to get along with and a great contrast to his sarcastic bitch of a sister, even if I did say that about Leah with much love.

He didn't reply, he must've have phased and left me to my previous train of thoughts.

How much of a fuck up I was.

How much I _didn't _deserve some one as great as Bella.

I sighed and collapsed to ground whimpering. I tucked my snout into my paws shamefully; I was in a hell of a pickle.

Bella and I were finally heading somewhere in life, we had it all going for us. She was going to become a CPA, a Certified Public Accountant, and me a licensed mechanic. I was going to open my own business; Bella would do all the bookkeeping while still getting her own crazy job. Then drop the crazy job while raising kids in the early years and just do bookkeeping and head back after the kids were old enough. It was perfect; we were headed for a stable and natural lifestyle that we both dreamed of.

Plus with Cullens and pack around us, we had all the support we needed. It was wonderful. I had actually grown fond of some the Cullens at that- especially Esme and her exceptional cooking skills.

The blonde still didn't thrill me- but what could I do? I had thankfully found great pleasure in poking fun at her making the time spent at the leech's house more bearable.

I whimpered again with huff of dog breath. I had been so happy lately, everything had been looking up and now, now I could possibly lose it all. Since graduation night I'd been avoiding Bella, trying to deny the fact I smelt our unborn child reeking from her. She smelt amazing, our child smelt amazing, it made my stomach turn with butterflies of excitement that she was carrying _my_ child. But then my stomach would do another flip-flop at the thought of breaking that news to my Bella.

I wanted to tell her _so_ bad, more than anything.

I could take whatever beating she thought I deserved for doing this to her; but what I couldn't stand was how hurt she would be from this. And knowing it was _my_ fault she was hurting. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

I loved her too much to take it; I was being torn to pieces from this dreaded guilt. I couldn't describe the weight of the lump that had developed in my throat the last week from this culpability.

I sensed someone phasing and entering my mind's thoughts. There was so little privacy being in a pack.

"Jacob." It was Sam. He stated my name without question. I pulled myself off the ground to reply even thought it wasn't necessary.

"Yea, it's me Sam." I replied dully.

"The Cullen's called, it's Alice. She wants you over there as soon as possible. She sounded pissed." Sam stated firmly. He hadn't lost his intensive protectiveness despite how much things had calmed down the last two years.

"Fuck," I muttered even though I knew Sam would hear, "'Kay, Cool, I'll be over there soon and deal with the evil pixie's wrath."

"Thank you Jake, good luck and all." He wished quickly before he disappeared from my thoughts again.

Fuck he knew_ too_.

Thankfully, the pack also knew from my thoughts I wanted none of them to spill the news to Bella, or even _hint_ at it. I would kill the culprit of that deed in a second.

I shook my fur dusting all the remaining debris off and then lunched myself into powerful strides towards home. I needed a shower, and to chill before I dealt with Alice. It was pretty obvious she had seen Bella's swollen stomach in the near future. I exhaled heavily as my heart sunk in chest. I would have to tell Bella, sooner than later.

I could do this.

I really could, couldn't I?

* * *

The overly bittersweet scent of vampire entered my nostrils before I even placed foot on their property. The Cullens would smell me by now too, even when I was running through the dense forest that surrounded their home. Thankfully, I was becoming more immune to the Cullen's scent; it was more bearable compared to actually human blood drinkers.

"JACOB BLACK I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!"

The high voice rang through the woods as something approached me –fast. I stopped in my tracks and inhaled.

Alice?

"What the-"

Before I could finish my words, I felt a cold hard fist knock me upside my head. For once, surprisingly, it actually _hurt_. I was so used to Bella's attempts to smack some sense into me playfully. I was not ready for Alice's anger-filled punch.

"Ow," I moaned.

She laughed bitterly, her short sleek hair bouncing with her.

"That actually hurts you know!" I snapped rubbing the back of my head.

"Good." Alice snorted walking in front of me with a 'you-deserve-it-dog' look smudged across her face.

"What did I do to deserve that!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

Okay, maybe I knew what I did to deserve that. But I was hoping the punishment would come from Bella _not_ the pixie. Though I had to admit, if Alice had told Bella, and Bella had sicked the pixie on me it was damn clever of her.

"Oh you know idiot." She growled crossing her arms with an evil tap of the foot. I knew that look too well from the pissed off Bella. I'd received that look from Bella 6 months ago. She had returned home after midterms only to find I had made a ball out of her panties and hung it from the ceiling fan as a joke.

What?_ I _thought it was funny. Apparently anyone of the female sex _didn't_.

I dipped my head low, "Yea. You saw her pregnant didn't you. I can understand why you're furious with me." I mumbled shamefully then looked up avoiding eye contact with her topaz eyes.

Her face twisted a little in confusion, "I'm not mad about _that _dog."

I starred for a second, expecting her comment to be pure sarcasm. She just glared until I felt it was safe to speak.

"Really?" I quipped in shock.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled you couldn't keep it in your pants. Though when can you _ever_ do that? But as far as a little baby Bella prancing around; I'm all in for it. Rosalie and Esme are going to be _thrilled _when they find out_._" She stated with that devilish smirk cascading across his face once again.

That grin only meant trouble for me.

"Then..." I stumbled with my words a little baffled, "What? I did something _else _now too? Something that's worse than impregnating Bella?"

She nodded at my inquiry.

"I didn't think anything worse was possible..." I mumbled darkly under my breath. But whatever it was, somehow I had managed to do it. Way to kill two birds with one stone Jake.

She heard my muttering and snapped, "Somehow, you did it."

"Then spill, is Bella at your house?" I was all too enthusiastic to see her now. I didn't want to do anymore wrong to her.

"You idiot... do you really think avoiding her is going to make things better?" She asked in disbelief.

I sighed, I was an idiot.

No, it didn't make anything better. It just made me feel guiltier, and was my own selfish punishment for this. I didn't realise it was hurting Bella too, that wasn't fair. It was a silly excuse to find a way to tell Bella she was pregnant- correction; I had _messed_ up and gotten her pregnant.

"No, I was just being selfish, you're right." I gulped.

Alice was going to jump on me at my moment of weakness, I already knew it.

"Damn straight you're being selfish! For heaven's sake, she thinks you're cheating on her now! She's somehow convinced since you haven't really talked to her in a week that imprinting _and_ mating are no longer enough for you." Alice exclaimed in desperation. It was clear even Alice was shocked by Bella's conclusion for my silly actions.

What!

I almost broke down laughing at the absurdity of that. Bella was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes upon. My world revolved around her. I wanted nothing but her for the rest of my life. I love her body senseless, and irrationally.

I couldn't- and didn't want anyone else for the _rest_ of my life.

"That is beyond absurd even for Bells." I snorted disbelievingly.

"Well, it's true mutt. You better go fix it, like, _now_?" She ordered.

"Aye, aye bloodsucker." I saluted with right hand before taking off in a sold sprint towards the house.

I had to thank her another time for giving me the heads up.

* * *

I entered the Cullen residence first seeing Rose snatching the remote from Emmett and changing it off the football game in lightening speed. It was a more than common scene for these two. They'd always go at it for the power control and Rose, of course, would always win.

I smirked at my chance, "Hey Blondie." I called walking into the oversized living, with obvious accessories of an oversized plasma screen TV. One oversized thing I didn't mind in the Cullen's house and hoped for in mine.

"What mutt?" She snarled.

Emmett's attention quickly focused on me. He had recently learned to adore me, just because I_ knew_ how to get on Rose's nerves like no other could.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde nurse?" I snaked the grin on my face growing.

"Don't care." She bit back irritably.

"I haven't, give it a whirl." Emmett quickly pressed egging on my performance. Even if he hadn't been there, or said anything, I would've still continued.

"Why did the blonde nurse take a red magic marker to work?"

Rosalie huffed impatiently.

"I don't know, shoot." Emmet grinned bringing his dimples to his face.

"In case she had to draw blood on someone." I beamed passing in front of Blondie just to see the glare on her face. Like always her eyes were darted and lips pressed into a dangerously thin line. Emmett was chuckling wrapping his arm around her in a soothing fashion.

He was going to get as bad as I was one day.

"_Not_ funny dog, I don't even know w_hy _we let you in this house." Rose growled.

I flashed one more sarcastically pleasant smile then walked forward to find my Bella. I knew where she would be, it was her favourite place to be in the Cullen's household.

Carlisle had collected together a small room for oil painting with a beautiful look out from the window. He'd been teaching Bella to paint to help release her pain from Edward's death, and she ended up being pretty good at it.

It was no surprise to me to find her smitten with tears throwing the brushes around on the canvas. It was her outlet for pain, even pain I caused her. My heart crumbled upon seeing her body shaking with sobs.

"Bells... Honey." I whimpered closing the gaps between us in only a few strides.

"Jake." She questioned through her tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around her fragile body, picking her up from the stool stroking my hand through her silky tresses. She smelt amazing. Not that she ever didn't smell amazing; but now she smelt even better. She smelt so womanly, and so full of life- not just her own too.

It was undeniable, she was carrying our child.

She was carrying it, and had absolutely no idea that I had done this to her.

"Bells... I'm so sorry." I mumbled affectionately, my voice hitching my throat.

I was so scared; I couldn't bear to lose her, or this child. I couldn't bear to lose anything that was created by us.

I loved Bella and this child more than anything in the universe.

And that love was the only thing that would push me to tell her the truth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, you will just have to review to see how she takes the news.

Hopefully you enjoyed, and please review and comment!

Laurs


	3. Extinguishing the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**A/N: **How was your Halloween? Mine was trippy as fuck; LSD is just bomb at Halloween parties ha! I don't think I stopped laughing all night, until I got home in my hot tub. Even that was bomb despite how cold it is here in Canada already ;)

Any ways, normally I hate writing the time period again in a different person's POV, but for this chapter I feel it's necessary to back track a little. So no more suspense, let's get this show on the roll. I'm jacked and ready to go ;)

A big thanks to Caos-lust for the editing work! It makes the biggest difference :)

Please review!

* * *

**Extinguishing the Fire**

_Bella's POV _

* * *

I didn't understand him.

I really, truly didn't get Jacob right now.

He was the guy who hated to be away from me even for a_ day_ and couldn't stand not being around me to make me laugh- regardless how immature and petty his jokes were.

Now here he was flat out_ ignoring_ me.

It had been at least a week, and I had ruled out the idea of being busy with pack stuff three days ago.

The morning after my jump-sex attack that he had almost denied me of, he snuck the fuck out of bed. I lay in bed alone that morning, without Jacob's smothering wakeup affection he prided himself on.

It was almost like he thought the night was a mistake, and he didn't want to own up to me that he was thinking this.

That's when it started to get to me.

That hole I hadn't even worried about for the last year and a half at least was back burning at the edges fiercer than ever. I gulped at the thought, the heart breaking realization.

I couldn't do this again. I couldn't lose the person I considered dearest to me _again._

I thought I was strong enough, I thought I was tied to Jake forever, our fate was sealed. I couldn't be wrong could I? Jake wouldn't have fooled me silly with imprinting and found someone he really loved; or just someone who could satisfy him in bed, like I couldn't.

I sat up from my bed walked to kitchen grabbing my truck keys and took off. I needed to talk to Alice, now. She would've seen something like me being alone or me crying; she would've told me _something,_ right?

Or should've?

It wasn't like Alice to not warn me of disaster, especially ones that would break me this much. With the exception of Edward leaving; she had promised not to say anything to me with him and Alice always kept her promises. Nothing made sense. Nothing fit the description of the scenario.

I was baffled.

* * *

I walked briskly to the Cullen's front door. My breath hitched in my throat as Alice opened the door before I could grab the handle.

"Bella!" Alice chirped wrapping her cold arms around me.

"Alic-"

She didn't allow me to speak any further stopping me with a giggle, "I saw you coming."

"Thanks..." I murmured my eyes darkening with angst. I backed away from her briefly to look in her eyes registering her facial expression.

How could she not sense how traumatized I was? All seeing Alice should've seen how upset Jake had made me. Though, she wouldn't know what Jake had done. She couldn't see him.

"Bella... is something wrong? I don't get it..." She continued. She _so_ had seen something and of course was praying on not giving it away.

Damn it Alice.

"I need to talk to you." I whimpered, the brims of my eyes filling with salty tears. It burned my eyesight already with foggy masses.

"Come in, we'll go to my room, what's up?" She grasped my handle gently. The icy marble of her skin still shocked me when I was used to the radiating touches Jake swathed me in.

I felt the burning around the hole in my chest intensify at the thought of Jacob's name. He _couldn't_ be leaving me, he _couldn't_ want someone else. He had fought tooth and nail for me against Edward; it didn't make sense that he would just drop me like a brick. Jacob wasn't like that what so ever.

I followed Alice through the front hall and up the stairway, heading to her room at my human pace. We sat on the couch, no bed in the room of course saying vampires didn't sleep. For a moment we stayed silent as I just stared at my socks on my feet, one slumped half off my foot. I bit the insides on cheek, gnawing away at the moist skin nervously.

"Alice..." I whimpered turning my head up to hers. She smiled weakly with a questioning gaze, "Is Jake going to leave me... have you seen that?" My voice cracked wildly, tears started to fall over the brims of my eyes. I was so scared for the answer. I couldn't bear to think I had lost him, _my_ Jacob.

"Wha- Why would you think that?" Alice gapped wrapping her cold boney arms around me. Despite their frigid exterior they were more than comforting to me.

"He hasn't really talked to me since... since graduation night. Not much more than a brief grunt of a conversation at least. He and I-... we were together that night. But he tried to fight against me. I think he was trying to tell something..." I sighed gasping out sentence fragments. Alice's eyes remained wide and observant as she broke the embrace with me to study my features.

I regained my breath after a few tear filled pants, "I think he was with someone else and wants to... to... to leave me."

I broke down.

Alice's eyes were now filled with shock and she locked her arms around me again with her head shaking, "Bella... oh Bella."

"Is it true Alice!" I exclaimed now sobbing fully.

"Bella..." She back away and looked in my face, then nervously looked around. My breath hitched again, it felt like my suspicions were true.

They couldn't be...They _couldn't._

"If I am right Alice, _tell _me." I demanded through my petrified voice. No, no, no I felt myself chanting over and over again to myself.

"Bella... he has to tell you something... but it's not what you think. You couldn't be further from right." She spoke calmly, her face serene and gentle. Her golden eyes seem to sit still like cold water. She knew something, and it wasn't something I could take lightly.

She sighed again and looked up gently wiping a tear from my cheek, "Bella, I'm going to call Sam to find him and get him to talk to me and then to you. He really needs to tell you something. But he's _not _going to leave you, trust me on that fact."

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder only to be replaced by an even heavier one. Was Jacob mad at me about something? Was he disappointed in me? Did I do something wrong? My body was filled with a rumbling anxiety.

"Okay." I was able to mumble coherently.

She nodded and rose gracefully to her feet, heading for the shinny cell phone across the room. It was some crazy new version of the blackberry; I had to beg her not buy it for me as well.

She claimed it was a two for one deal but I convinced her I could not handle a full keyboard, and that many applications on a cell phone. She wasn't happy until I agreed that Jacob would probably appreciate it more than I would. Which he did, technology and computers had become his new favourite thing since his friendship with Alice and the Cullens.

I tried to calm my breathing as I listened to Alice's conversation. She quickly dialed Sam's number off of her memory and placed the device to her ear. With a few distant rings I heard a mumble that must've been 'Hello' from Sam.

"Hey Sam. It's Alice."

"..."

"No, no nothing wrong. Other than the possibility of skinning Jake alive if he doesn`t get over her to talk to me about something." Alice's voice sounded bitter only at the phrases 'skinning Jake alive' and 'talk to me'. Sam had grown to trust her, Carlisle and Esme the most. He was still timid about Jasper and Emmett because of their size and agility. The rest of the pack was weary of the Cullens, mostly Emmett and Jasper as well, but Sam knew it was pointless. Taha Aki and Edward had proven that these vampires, these souls had nothing in them that would hurt humanity surrounding them.

Alice had even made Sam laugh the odd time because of her more than energetic pixie like ways. Esme also reminded Sam of Emily's mothering figure, causing an instant fondness.

"..."

"Thanks Sam, I'm sure he's moping around immaturely. Just tell him to get his ass over here as soon as possible." She warned playfully. I could hear Sam's sure and deep voice through the phone.

"..."

"Like always, Bye." Alice quickly jibed and then clicked the blackberry off. She turned her head back to me and smiled warmly, her eyes filling with an optimistic light.

"He'll be here soon. Sam's gone out to find Jacob. He's been moping around for days now. He's terrified to talk to you Bella." Alice exclaimed finding her place again on the leather couch beside me.

"He's scared? Why?" I gulped bewildered.

"I'll let him explain that to you. It's not exactly my call to tell you. How about you get something to eat first, I can smell Seth on his way anyways and he'll be hungry, then you can relax and paint or something." Alice suggested intelligently.

I was hungry, I'd been at college all day and been snacking on granola bars and fruit. Crunching numbers and book keeping did surprisingly famish you. A complete meal would be more than a bright idea, and helping Esme cook would get my mind off things at least for a little while.

* * *

I found myself in my favourite room; the one Carlisle had made for me. Windows replaced all the walls, as the room was suspended over the end of the cliff the house sat on. Water beckoned me bellow, and evergreen trees with low grey clouds filled the horizon. It was beautiful, and perfect for painting.

My canvas sat, greens, greys and blues shaded everywhere, not looking just right. I had painted the same scenery at least 3 times now, each piece getting better and better. I would spend the whole Sunday afternoon in here when Jacob had patrol and just paint.

This was the place where I also had recovered from the lost of Edward. One day, I wanted to take an old picture of us and paint it, but I wasn't ready for that just yet. His memory still made my heart sting.

I starred at my canvas again, it wasn't just right. The trees weren't the deep green I saw, the water's glistening ways weren't captured perfectly. I needed it to be better. It needed to be breathtaking like Carlisle's work.

I needed to make it perfect, I needed to _fix_ it.

I needed to fix _us_.

My heart stung, tears reappearing in my ducts. I wasn't talking about the canvas anymore, it was fine for now I knew. It was me and Jake that I had a problem with, and whenever I was mad or depressed because of Jake I got angry and couldn't paint just right.

I needed us back. I needed us to be us. I loved him too much to lose him. I loved him too much for him to be mad at me. But he was scared of me?

Why?

I started to furiously dab and mix paints towards the thick paper trying to pry away my anxiety. When would Jake get here? I truly needed him.

He couldn't get here soon enough.

...

My tears where intensifying by the second. Someone downstairs would hear me soon and come upstairs to see if I was okay.

"Bella... Honey." His voice spoke. He was too damn quiet I didn't even realise he stood in the entrance to the room. You would think I was used to extremely graceful and quiet people around me by now, but their movements never ceased to shock me. I looked back at him, tears now spilling down my cheek. I couldn't fight the painful excitement of him being here.

He crossed the room too easily picking me up in his all too strong arms. I felt whole, my anxiety was already starting to lift as I buried my head in his shoulder taking in a sharp breath. His musky scent rotted me blissfully to the bones, the woodsy mask like the richest cologne.

"Bells... I'm so sorry." He finally spoke his voice breaking and trembling with the words. I looked up into his warm eyes, liquid mahogany swirling around in his irises. I needed him to stay with me more than ever now.

"Jake... I love you." I whispered finding my voice.

"I know honey, I love you too." He muttered back thankfully tightening his gentle grasp around me. His body radiated the heat I craved. I felt my body muffle into his, wanting to fill every space in between us. I could see he felt this as he sighed.

"Bella... I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I've been avoiding it." He spoke solemnly. A woven silence blanketed us uncomfortably. I looked intensively into his charcoal eyes with worry plaguing my own.

He exhaled a breath again, "Last week, when we... made love... I tried to stop you. I should've." He gulped and glanced at the ground to the side trying to pry away my questioning gaze.

"I don't understand Jake."

"I should've stopped, or found my voice to warn you. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I could've found my head and grabbed a condom or something." He started to ramble senselessly.

But I finally understood and my heart felt like it was going to stop.

There was no way... oh my god.

I was_ pregnant._

I was paralyzed by my own shock.

"Bella... you were in heat, you- you're smell was too much for me. I wished I could've stopped." He whispered his eyes looking down after catching mine for a mere second. He was aching, killing himself over this. He looked like his eyes were about to shed tears like mine were. The guilt he was fighting was undeniable.

My Jake was hurting, because I didn't take a _hint_ that night.

"I'm so sorry, this is _all_ my fault." He exclaimed softly

I didn't speak. I couldn't find my voice through the shock.

"Bella, I hope you're not mad. But if you are I deserve whatever punishment you put me through." He nervously continued, his voice shaking.

I still held tightly onto his arms, not saying anything. My voice was still failing me.

"Whatever you do, please don't leave me. I know I messed up, I know I don't deserve you but-" Jake begged pleadingly but was hushed by my shaky fingertips soft against his warm lips.

He thought I was mad at him, he thought I was going to leave him. That was why he was avoiding me all week. He thought this was entirely his fault, when I was the one to practically jump on him that night. I wouldn't take no for an answer that night.

He was so scared I was mad and going to leave him along with his Baby.

I couldn't, I couldn't leave him. I couldn't even hurt this baby if I tried. It may have been unexpected but_ killing_ this baby was the_ last_ thing I wanted to do. I didn't know exactly how all of this was going to work out at all or I wasn't how well I was going to handle it, but I did know it would be okay.

I continued to stare, looking at Jake's pleading eyes. They were begging for forgiveness that wasn't needed. I wasn't the least bit mad, maybe overwhelmed but definitely not mad.

I had gone from thinking my boyfriend- my imprint- my _mate_ was cheating on me, to learning I actually was carrying his child. With that thought, I found my questioning voice.

"Jake...I'm pregnant?"

He looked too pleased that I had found my voice, my voice that was not screaming at him. His eyes were wide and restless as he nodded.

"Okay..." I managed to mutter back.

"You're- You're not _mad_?"

A slight shy smile danced across my face raising the hope in Jake's features as I nodded 'no'.

"Really... you're not going anywhere? You're here with me?" Jake gaped. I nodded again reassuringly while logic and energy slowly returned to my body.

"Are... are you going to be keep it? I know ultimately it is... your choice." He finally asked his voice so weak with tremors. I was shocked he would even consider that I would _ever_ kill _our_ baby.

"Jacob Black, I could never kill _anything_ we created," I started compassionately, "But I am a little disappointed that you would doubt me keeping it." My grin was twisted with delight and mocking.

"Oh Bells, honey I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." He instantly tightened his grip around me with his arms and lifted me from the ground spinning me impishly.

"Ja-ke!" I wheezed, "Can't- Breathe."

He dropped me to my feet gracefully and sheepishly muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited." He scratched the back of his head to ward off his embarrassment.

"You better watch your excitement with a baby growing in me, suffocating it wouldn't be the best idea." I smirked while bringing Jake's warm lips to mine.

"Oops, believe me from here on, I'm in super protective mode." He chuckled warmly kissing me playfully with his tongue dancing across my jaw line. I felt myself groan softly.

I rolled my eyes focusing myself again, "As long as you keep it reasonable, I don't think I would mind a protective Jake."

"Believe me Bella, I promise I will be the best I can be to you. I don't deserve you after all the bullshit I put you through." He gushed too happy for his own good.

"Bullshit like the '_great ball of Bell's panties'_" I reminded tauntingly.

His face filled with _my_ smile again and his warm laugh rumbled through his chest around me, "I thought it was funny at least. Emmett it did too."

"Of _course_ you and Emmett would find it funny. Poor Rose, you didn't torture her on the way over here- did you?" I inquired suspiciously. It was no wonder Rose hated Jacob when he was constantly bombing her with the latest blonde jokes. I had even caught him _several_ times looking up jokes on the internet.

A guilty grin filled his face as I smacked his arm humorously burrowing my eyebrows. He kissed my forehead gentle then soothing out the lines in it, "Sorry Bells couldn't help it, she just _so_ blonde."

I rolled my eyes again.

He turned away from me studying my painting in awe, "This is really good Bella."

"Thanks." I blushed sheepishly.

"Seriously, it is." He pressed walking up closer to it. The painting was close to being finished. Another 2 or 3 Sunday afternoons and it would be completed. My blush deepened.

"It's nowhere near as good as Carlisle's, he's amazing at it." I replied pointing to a canvas across the room. Jacob only glanced at it briefly then back to mine.

"Pft, he's a vampire with crazy eyesight, you can't even compete with him. I couldn't do anything this good." Jacob stated encouragingly. I giggled softly walking over and snuggling into his arms again.

"Carlisle said he can tell a vampire's painting from a human's, something about a seventh colour we can't see. I guess you can't see it either, eh?" I explained interestingly. Carlisle had described this colour a few weeks ago while painting with me. It had caught my interest then.

"No I can't, vampires have better eyesight then we do. We have better sense of smell than them though." Jacob stated calmly. I looked up at his tight and defined face. He was beyond beautiful; I was the one who didn't deserve him. He smiled when he realized I was looking up at him from his arms.

"Can you smell the baby then?" I questioned curiously.

His smile grew to the edges of his face, "Yea, I smelt it the day after it happened. You smell beautiful right now." Crimson sprinkled quickly across my face much to Jacob's delight.

"But you don't smell half as beautiful as you look honey..." He finished his giant hand finding my chin and bringing it to his. His lips caught mine in a fiery kiss, making my heart beat accelerate and my breathing uneven. I forgot where I was as I pressed my body against Jacob's heat.

"I love you Bells... I love this Baby and I promise everything will work out okay?" He reassured me sweetly. My heart swelled with warmth at his words and surprisingly I completely believed him as any of my worries fluttered away. The fire that was earlier tearing at my heart was gone, extinguished and delightfully smouldering heat replaced it making me feel full of life.

All I needed to know was Jacob would take care of me and this child forever.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter, so sweet. :)

I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. So show to love and review! Updates come faster.

Much love, Laurs.

PS: Seventh colour, as in black, white and grey are shades, and green, red, blue, orange, purple, and yellow are actually colours. ;)


	4. Rose's Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

A/N: Lovin' the support guys. I'm thrilled every time I check my email, thanks so much.

A big thanks to Caos-lust for the editing work! It makes the biggest difference :)

Any ways hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Rose's Revenge**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

It had only been about a month since informing Bella she was pregnant...

She had dove into the idea of having our baby, much to my delight. She almost immediately jumped around Alice in excitement, and of course Alice loved the excuse to take Bella shopping for maternity clothing.

Not that she needed them just yet, Bella was still tiny.

Since the baby was conceived in late June, the second last week to be exact the baby was due on early march, 37 weeks later. Carlisle had predicted that after Bella told him. It seemed so far away, probably because of how excited I was about this. I couldn't wait to finally meet our child; I could already smell it within Bella. Not to mention Bella's pregnancy hormones only made her smell better and better with each passing week.

By halfway through the third week Alice and Rosalie had gone crazy buying pregnancy books for Bella and I, but what I didn't expect was how many they actually bought.

I now only wish I had...

Bella and I laid in our bed my arms firmly around her stomach. I sighed tracing her stomach where I would with time hear the small fast heart beat. She wasn't even close to showing yet, but everyone in the Cullen house and pack already knew the news.

The only people who didn't know was our parents. This fact only terrified both of us more...

I was only 19, for God's sake.

I sighed, that fact was troubling me for the last few days after I had come clean about this to Bella.

Bella must've heard me sigh when she rolled over to face me, her eyes still dreary. It was only about 7:30 in the morning but she was used to being up at this time because of school. Even though it was summer now, we tried to keep our sleeping habits regular with Bella insisting on attending the next semester.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open, long black eyelashes framing her warm chocolate pools.

She smiled modestly cuddling against me deeper with a yawn, "Morning, Jake."

"We can sleep in long as you like... I don't mind spending the whole day here beside you." I soothed, brushing through her hazelnut tresses tangling my fingers in her morning bed head. She laughed lightly kissing my lips again.

I wanted more, but I nervously controlled myself so I would not put my child at risk. I thought it was common knowledge that there was no sex when women were pregnant. I knew I was rough at times, and at that 'large'. On top of this I was clueless in the anatomy and mechanism of the female reproductive system. I didn't want to risk the health of our baby.

"I'd love to... but I promised Rose and Alice we'd head over for baby education." She protested. I grunted arrogantly back.

Stupid Blondie and her love for my kid.

Bella looked up at me, wiggling out of the duvet covering us. I was shirtless as always, with only a pair of boxers covering myself. Bella sat up studying my body, while only wearing a pair of cotton panties and camisole herself. I grinned at how sexy she looked.

Fuck the revealing lingerie; I would take Bella in this over anything fancy in a heartbeat.

She blushed the most perfect shade of rosy pink when she realised I caught her red handed drinking up my copper defined muscles. And the fact she knew I was grinning at her attire- or lack of rather- didn't help either.

My smirk only grew as I pulled her into my arms and on top of me. Her eyes widened at my erection.

"Sorry, it's morning." I chuckled darkly. She cut my rumbling laugh off with her lips on mine, rough and urgent. My body instantly responded pulling her closer the logical portion of my brain failing. It took a second before that part of mind actually kicked in reminding me what I was possibly risking.

I didn't actually know if I would hurt the baby, so I had decided I wasn't going to take the chance.

I broke away from Bella with a gasp eyeing her cautiously. She pouted disappointed at me since I hadn't further continued to smother her.

She had been hinting towards things for the last few nights, but I stubbornly tried to ignore them far too fearful of the possible consequence. Bella was starting to get impatient.

"Jake... _please_...?" She whimpered seductively. Today was no exception for Bella's hopeful actions. She still smelled so good, it was almost intoxicating.

Ugh, this was torture; I didn't know if I could keep this up for practically 9 months.

My body stiffened against hers, I knew my erection hadn't left yet. I could feel the heat from her core throbbing against it only making resistance much more difficult.

"Erm, maybe we should get up Bella. You know, head over the Cullens early." I suggested unusually.

I didn't dream of the day I would suggest getting out of bed with Bella to visit the Cullens. Despite how much they had done for us, they still stank. It wasn't something I ever looked forward to doing.

She frowned deeply, eyebrows creasing, "A second ago you wanted to spend the whole day in here. I think I changed my mind, that idea sounds a lot better to me."

The smirk on her face made it obvious that she was not giving this fight up easily. The fact we hadn't had sex since the night we conceived the child made my control near to its breaking point.

She pressed herself into me again, rubbing her womanhood against me. I tried to muffle my grunt in her shoulder blade but it was no use, I knew she had heard it.

"Jake... babe, please." She groaned again flicking her tongue on her teeth. I mentally smacked myself for the attraction I had to Bella's incredible features. Her smooth pale skin, her naturally plump deep scarlet lips, her dusted rosy cheeks, her eyes filled with warm gooey chocolate and outlined by thick lashes.

She was breathtaking.

I gulped trying to fight against my animalistic instincts. They boiled through my blood more rapidly than any other time before this. Bella was killing me in her god damn tease.

"Bella." I choked pleasurably. The air was hitching in my throat almost in every breath now.

"Stop feeling guilty for not controlling yourself that one time... Jake, I need you." She hissed the demand in my ear. My groins were grinding her unintentionally, but my face twisted in disagreement. My body was winning this battle.

So that's why she thought I was doing this; guilt. Didn't she think it was dangerous for the baby to do this?

"Bella, we can't." I murmured sharply.

She pushed up off of me her eyes wide and attentive, looking questioningly into my eyes. I tried to regain focus looking to the right wiggling my erection to the side of her body. This helped me take control of my mind and restrain the heat pulsing through my body.

"Why?" She chirped mockingly.

"Bella... the _baby_. I can't hurt it, or you. I might be rough. I thought you were supposed to wait until after to do anything like this." I protested unintelligently.

Bella drank in my words dumbfounded. She started to chuckle, then giggle then started to downright shake with mirth. I cocked my eyebrow in curiosity.

It wasn't _that_ funny.

"Jake, you of all people," She continued to laugh, "Were planning to _abstain_ for nine months!"

I nodded weakly still confused at her statement. Was she laughing at the fact she was torturing me with her gorgeous body every day?

Or that fact that I was just pregnancy-stupid?

She finally caught her breath from the laughter, "Sorry, but you couldn't be further from wrong babe."

"What do you mean...?" I asked quietly. She moved herself down my large body, and perked her chin up with her arms on my chest.

"Jacob, you don't have to worry about the baby. It's completely safe to have sex. Wow, you know nothing about this pregnancy thing do you?" She ridiculed rolling her eyes. I shook my head 'no' in response.

I felt stupid, wow. If I had known that I wouldn't hurt the baby I would've taken advantage of Bella's horny nature and free time weeks ago.

"You're sure about that though...?" I pressed nervously. I couldn't stand the thought of our child dying; it had become the most important thing to me in the few recent weeks.

"Absolutely, seriously in a few months I'll be begging for it. All women are like that." She informed playfully tracing her fingers along the outline of my face. I smiled at the thought.

A horny as hell Bella, hornier than she already was, I could get used to that.

"Begging for it eh?" I teased raising my eyebrows.

"Don't get too cocky babe. Or I'll buy myself a vibrator to torture you." Bella hissed. My insides purred at the idea of Bella lying across the bed pleasuring herself with some sort of toy.

"I think you could go ahead and buy that vibrator ya'know." I growled tilting my head down to nip her ear lobe. She shivered involuntarily with a smug look across her face.

"Don't get your hopes up." She snapped back, tapping my nose with her index finger. I laughed at her attempt to discourage my perverted plans.

"Oh, don't worry beautiful, I will."

She shook her head in exasperation before continuing with a buck of her hips, "Either way, like I was saying. It's perfectly safe. The baby is protected and fine. When I get bigger we'll have to be cautious about our positions but as far how deep and _hard _you fuck me... that doesn't have to change." Her voice seductively rolled causing the heat inside me to reignite. I growled in reply raising my lips to hers again.

I repositioned myself to press against her core, her wetness seeping through. Despite the fabric of her underwear, her arousal danced through my nose confirming her lust for me.

My hands were sliding down Bella's sides griping her hips to pull her closer to me, as my tongue angrily danced against her mouth wanting- no craving to taste as much as I could. She groaned into our kiss, making me buck my hips to hers once again.

The heat in her panties yearned for my satisfying touches. I felt her hand tangle in my short hair, pulling in a desperate need. I couldn't believe I had waited so long to give my beautiful Bella what she wanted: me.

My hands tangled in her shirt raising it over her head exposing her perfect perky breasts. I rolled her over, ready to give her the attention she deserved. Mounting on top of her, I kissed down her neck, suckling her gently with butterfly kisses until I reached her left nipple.

I seized it in my mouth, lapping my tongue around it. She instantaneously moaned arching her back; her nipples must've have been sensitive. With that knowledge I remained gentle only grazing my teeth slightly to make her shiver. My other hand circled and grasped her other breast that was so full of life.

Bella managed to catch her breath for a second to look up at me as I continued to ravish her breast in attention.

"Another perk-," Bella gasped, I stopped the movement of my hand and tongue to listen, "About this pregnancy thing, those are going to get even bigger."

I grinned playfully licking around the nipple as she groaned.

"They'll be perfect regardless." I growled thrusting against her legs to remind her of the want consuming me.

"Jake." She whimpered pressing my head down. I obey kissing down her soft pasty skin to the edge of her underwear. The moisture reeked from her core making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. I gripped the edge of her panties dragged them down her long smooth legs and off of her body. Her womanhood was beautiful as the scent that overwhelmed me.

I made my way up her legs kissing her tenderly until I reached her inner thigh. I stopped so I could hear Bella's sharp intake of air. I growled before beginning to softly lap at her folds. My hand found its way to her clit, my thumb resting on it and stimulatingly rubbing it. She moaned loudly, gripping the sheets around us in her clenched fists.

My tongue began to drink her up, diving deeper and deeper sending waves of pleasure through her body. The heat inside of her was building. I could feel her walls tightening; she was coming close.

I groaned in delight at what I was doing to her, the vibrations sending her over the edge. Her body convulsed in her orgasm as I lapped her juices up.

I knew I needed to take her then.

I climbed back to mount her, kissing her with the taste of her arousal still lingering in my mouth. I broke the kiss positioning myself over her body, ready to enter into her tight wetness.

I had deprived myself from this for too long.

"Jacob... please, I want you so bad." She growled, her eyes fluttering with hazy lust. I couldn't help but obey her demand. I thrust my cock into her aggressively. She cried out in pleasure as I grunted in bliss. Her walls encased me tighter than normal. She needed to readjust to my size since it had been a while.

I couldn't last near as long when she was torturing me like this. I began to thrust as my blood continued to boil over. Her untamed moans coming from underneath my body were driving me wild.

I didn't want to ruin it for her so I slowed my thrusts and rolled her on top of me gracefully. She smirked with the control she now had as she started to ride me. Her hips bucked and rocked with rhythm as she toyed with her click head tilted back in bliss. I bit my lips trying to contain myself seeing her move so perfectly. I continued to grunt wildly while my hands were firmly on her curvy hips, helping her ride me endlessly.

Seeing the exhaustion from her heaving panting, I pushed her towards the headboard to her knees. She gripped it as I slide out from underneath her. She was bent over for me much to my liking.

I felt myself snarl in amusement as I pulled her hips towards me, sliding back into her core. I continued my frantic pace as I felt her body shake with an orgasm as my own followed shortly after. Her body collapsed fatigued from the rigorous movement.

I rolled to the side of her, a smile radiating from my cheeks matching hers. We both continued to breathe heavily in our heavenly moment. I kissed her again, this time full of gentle compassion. I knew there would only be a limited number of times I would be able to be this rough with her before her rounded stomach carrying our child would get in our way.

I had to take this moment in for all it was worth.

"Wow... I missed that." I gasped

"I know." Bella panted in return. My body shook with mirth lightly.

"Regardless how good you are in bed, you're still not getting away with lying in bed all day." She taunted now only slightly flushed.

"Damn it, I thought you were serious." I chuckled wrapping her in my embrace. I felt her sign in exasperation, and knew if I could see her eyes she'd be rolling them.

* * *

After a shower, more messing around _in_ the shower, and feeding the endless pit of a stomach I had, Bella had somehow dragged me into her vehicle and ventured over to the Cullens.

Needless to say, I complained and fought the whole morning about going. My libido was still a little too wound up since the morning's play time. Regardless of what I did or said, I found myself standing at the Cullen's door, Bella by my side, my arm wrapped protectively around her.

As suspected before needing to actually knock on the door Jasper opened the door while a shy grin on his face. "Hey Bella, Jacob. Come in, Rose and Alice have been waiting for you."

"Hey Jasper! Thanks." Bella chimed entering into their grand house. I followed awkwardly behind. We walked into the living room taking in a surprising sight.

Rose and Alice sat on the floor with open books spread everywhere. My mouth hung open at the sight as Bella almost danced around like a giddy child. Jasper noticed my reaction and laughed.

"They've been doing this since yesterday night." He explained before Alice and Rose seemed to wake from their trances.

"Hey Bella! I bought all these for you, thought I could start early." Alice grinned calling her forward with her hand to sit beside her on the floor. She rushed over finding a place on the floor not covered by books and started absorbing the massive amount of information in front of her.

Fuck, I _hated_ reading...

"Wow... I didn't know blondes could read. I guess _most _of these are picture books." I smirked slyly running my hand over my charcoal hair. I heard Emmett's low chuckle along with Carlisle from the corner of the other room.

Rose instantly shot a dirty look, her lips pressed together and eyebrows arched menacingly. She almost seemed to snarl through her closed mouth.

"Jacob, enough with the blonde jokes." Bella hissed scolding me. With 'pft' I rolled my eyes and walked over to join Emmett on the couch.

"Games on TV, just so we're not pulled into this womanly obsession." Emmett explained wisely.

'Thank God' I breathed.

Unfortunately for me, Blondie heard me loud and clear.

"Actually Jacob, you'll be included in this plan. If a blonde can read all this, a dumb dog must be able to get something done." Rosalie sneered mockingly. I gulped nervously.

Of _course,_ she'd take advantage of this situation.

"That pile over there, we left those especially for you." Rose smirked pointing towards a stack at _least_ twelve books high. I gritted my teeth together.

Fucking blonde leech _bitch_.

I glanced over to the books and raised my eyebrows doubtfully, "I don't seriously _have_ to read those, right? I mean, how the_ hell_ am I going to get through that all?"

"Jacob... you're under educated in this whole pregnancy so it wouldn't hurt to learn the basics." Bella sweetly suggested her eyes full of sincerity. She clearly had no idea of the books Rose had handpicked for me. I groaned and dragged myself over to pick up the books and collapse back into my previous place beside Emmett. I picked the first book up hoping for somewhat of a picture book.

Instead the title read, '_Advanced Pregnancy Progression_.' Of course Blondie would choose the _hardest_ books from me to read. I groaned and heard Blondie snickering away.

"There is no way I am going to be able to read about every cell of the body during pregnancy. My attention span isn't that great. Thanks for giving me the complement, though." I retorted bitterly.

"Oh, so you don't care about Bella's pregnancy?" She prided wickedly. I looked over temporarily at Bella, her eyes filled with expectation of my involvement.

God damnit, Rose.

Pay back was a bitch, and I was stuck in the gutter for this one.

At least, I was good at skimming through books, and abstaining most of the facts...

Well... kinda.

Personal note to self; buy easy-to-read pregnancy books before Bella notices AND read them.

* * *

I actually re-did the ending to this chapter- I hated my first go at it. I had Jacob actually READING the books because Carlisle had giving some ADHD meds. But I thought about it and in reality doctors can't give those things away easily; so I doubt with Carlisle being the doctor he is he would give Jake those...

Also I wanted to shout out to two of my reviewers who are sick right now. I feel terribly bad with how bad swine flu is hitting everyone. I'm sorry I didn't say this in my last chapter :[ But I hope you guys get better, swine/any sickness is a bitch! Get well soon Gotcha1234 (I hope you'll be able to sing again!) and iruninshorts007!

Hope everyone enjoyed; please review!

Laurs


	5. Charlie's gotta' Gun

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: I know I took a while to update, but at my defence I do have a legit reason, ha. At cheerleading- or more after cheerleading- when I was helping some new girls roll the mats up I decided to run at one trying to fix it, and well me being me tripped landed on my face and fucked up my pointer finger royally, it's still purple, blue and tastefully swollen right now. So the last few days typing have been out of the question- not to mention anything involving my good hand.

But now I'm back, after waiting 2 hours in line for COD modern ware fare 2 for 3 hours and finally able to write.

A big thanks to Caos-lust for the editing work! It makes the biggest difference :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Charlie's Gotta' Gun**

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Mhgrumma." I heard Jacob's more-than-peaceful groan as he rolled his body lazily over to wrap his overly large hands around my body- but more importantly my stomach.

I could feel his fingers unconsciously stroking my skin softly. He was already so proud that this was happening. He was also taking this far more maturely than any other 19 year old boy I knew would. Not that you could consider Jacob a regular 19 year old boy.

I smirked to myself at that thought; my far from normal 19 year old man.

I sighed.

He hadn't told Billy about the pregnancy yet, and it was only matter of time before he would come to his own conclusion once I started showing. I was thankful for the lack of beach attire in La Push even in the summer time. Mid-August wasn't the hottest of months for Forks, well what month really was? So I was thankfully able to cover this up from him for as long as Jacob needed me to, and as long as I needed to get the guts to tell Charlie.

And then there was Renee... that was a whole other story.

She would be expecting another visitation before the end of summer with college being so busy and all. I would have to tell her then, even against my will.

I shivered at her reaction.

This was everything she had taught me _not_ to do; get involved with young men- even if she didn't know my man was a genetic mutant werewolf- get pregnant, and start a life before I was ready.

One huge error in her judgement would be present though.

I was ready, completely and utterly ready. Even if this pregnancy was a little unexpected and I was young, I had all the resources and help I needed here in and slightly outside of La Push.

Every lover that I had ever been involved in was far from normal. Both Edward's and Jacob's love was unconditional and irrevocable; not to mention I would never have to question either of their faith as long as I lived.

I only had ever had to question mine and that questioning was over with. I was with Jacob, within his warm grasp and filled with the life we had created. We were eternally indebted to each other by a bond that couldn't be described by human emotion.

So describing this pregnancy to my human mother _and_ father would be a challenge I was not looking forward to.

I gulped shuddering back into Jacob's warm frame. His breath murmured as he felt my form move closer to him. Even in his sleep he had grown so aware of me. It was strange, but more than comforting.

I shifted my body so I could dig my head against his shoulder. His lips found my forehead even in his murmuring sleep. The heat intoxicated me. Its rapid force overwhelmed my tiny body. The boiling breath crept to my nose and sat far too stale.

My body jolted.

My stomach turned and flipped all at once as my hand whipped to grip my mouth.

I pushed Jacob away with my hands as they as flew to cover my mouth. His eyes abnormally snapped open.

I managed to roll myself over even through the hazy sleep induced fog and tumbled out of bed through the bedroom to bathroom. I managed to not topple over the discarded cloths and landed my withheld projectile vomit in the toilet. Seconds later, Jacob had found himself watching me with eyes half open. He wasn't disgusted by my heaving figure, only pulling my hair back whispering dull, "It's okay, honey."

A few minutes later, after heaving the absolutely nothingness in my stomach up, I looked back up at Jacob's far too loving stare. I could feel my eyes filled with tears, red puffy from this morning's episode.

"Sorry." I weakly mumbled. Jake chuckled in return letting my hair out of his hand smoothing it carefully. He kissed me cautiously on my forehead hoping the regurgitation was over.

"My morning breath set it off eh?" He laughed impishly.

"Yup," I rolled my eyes, "And now mine must be worse than yours."

"Maybe, we'll have to test this theory; I'll kiss you and we'll see which one of us pukes." Jake mocked kissing my forehead and handing me some toilet paper to wipe my mouth.

Fucking hormones.

I punched him in the abs through my nausea; he, of course didn't notice or even flinch at my abuse. Leave it to Jacob to make a joke about my morning sickness.

He laughed warmly and grinned, "Don't worry Bells. I'll leave the puking to you."

I heard the growl escape my throat as I stood up -with a little help from Jacob still being shaky- not that his help was much appreciated at the time. I turned the tap on washing my mouth and splashing my face with water to defeat my obvious morning sickness which had come to play throughout the past two weeks.

I let the water run as I eyed Jacob leaning against the wall through the mirror. The sun's early rays played his body up all too tauntingly making my anger dissipate.

I swallowed my nausea and agitation and stomped back to bed with Jacob following me. I somewhat allowed his wandering hands to be placed all over me, until my irritation got the best of me smacking them away from my newly tender breasts.

"But Bells they're bigger." He whined vicariously. I raised my eyebrow.

"So?"

"I think I earned a freebee to check them day by day." Jacob urged kissing my collar bone gentle.

I rolled my eyes again at his immaturity, "I don't think so. I'm not entitled to grab your junk everyday to check its size."

I turned around in time to see his smirk grow and immediately wanted to take my comment back, "You can earn those rights if you like." His eyebrows wiggled arrogantly as I felt mine borrow with my lips forming a tight pout.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Jacob chirped kissing my creased forehead.

My anger flared again at my stupid, silly, all-too-happy boyfriend-ish man.

"Calm down Bells, I'm only messing with you. Go back to sleep it's only 5 in the morning." Jacob soothed stroking my hair again. I nodded, already feeling my body start to fall into the previous groggy state.

I rolled over to have Jacob spoon me, his arms pleasantly wrapped around my abdomen protectively. My body started to relax naturally craving just a few more hours of sleep, not just for myself either.

But my mind wouldn't have it; it let the idea tumble back in about Charlie and Renee. My eyes bolted open focussing on the alarm clock to the left of me. The bright green digital letter clearly read a hateful 5:07 AM.

There was no way I was sleeping with Charlie and Renee on my mind...

I cleared my throat, "Jacob."

"Ugmh?" He grunted reluctantly.

I sighed curling my body into his. I didn't know how to word this all, I hadn't brought the subject up just yet. Having the Cullens know was enough excitement, not to mention all pack members knew- and kept it strictly within their minds for the sake of the elders not knowing just yet.

Jacob's wishes had been to tell everyone when _I _was ready. Not that I would be ready anytime soon with my constant anxiety attacks.

"We have to tell my parents soon." I gulped all in one breath.

"Billy won't be mad at you... only at me and my pork, pork." He mumbled lethargically.

He must _have_ not heard me properly.

"Jacob, I said _my_ parents as in_ Charlie_." I clarified harshly nudging him with my elbow. He had at least felt it. I knew it woke him from his trance.

He was silent for a moment.

I broke it with a whimpering question, "Jake?"

"Charlie." Jake managed to state plainly. I couldn't tell if his voice was full of shock, or fear; I predicted it was both.

"Yea...Charlie..._and_ Renee." I sighed.

"_We_ have to tell Charlie?" Jacob gulped uncertainly.

I huffed in annoyance, "Yes Jacob Black, _we_ did this; _you_ and your pork, pork and _me_ and my hallway."

"Your tight hallway." Jake growled his hand sliding down my body again.

"Jacob." I retorted in a hiss.

"But Charlie..." He moaned cowardly.

This was getting just silly.

"What about Charlie?" I practically sneered.

"Owwooowoh." Jacob_ actually_ playfully hollowed in misery. I tried not to laugh.

"Jacob I'm serious, I'm pretty sure I have more to worry about than you do." I exclaimed in exasperation. I flipped over angrily to take in Jacob's eyes pooled into doughy holes of weakness. He looked lost and scared.

"Bella I seriously doubt that, may I remind you of one thing?" Jacob replied half intelligently. He pushed himself up to meet my posture readily.

"What?" I barked my eyebrow cocked.

"Charlie... has a got a gun."

"So..." I pressed incredulously.

"So _I_ better run." He pointed his finger at me matter of fact-ly.

He _so_ did not pull a lyrical stunt.

I was a little in disbelief as I sat silently. As much as I could relate to the fear Jacob possessed regarding my father loaded and ready to go shotgun, there was no way he was avoiding this conference.

Jacob's mouth twisted upwards in a smirk as he continued in a now much higher and off pitched tone, "Charlie's gotta' gun, so I gotta run."

No fucking way...

"Jacob!" I seethed forcing back my giggles.

He continued his foolish karaoke as I leaped on top of him trying to shut up his high pitched wails. By his third cord I couldn't contain my ringing laughter.

Two things were for sure; one this discussion wasn't over.

And two; Jacob _needed_ to keep his day job.

* * *

Speaking of my day job; I still had my part time job at the Newton's Olympic outfitters. After my war of rock band voices with Jake- Aerosmith style with a little Miley Cyrus incorporated, I managed to settle down and get another hour of sleep before my alarm clock so rudely alerted me I had work at 8.

Not that anyone actually came in at 8 am; though it was my job as the new assistant manager to be there prompt and proper at opening. Mike Newton was unfortunately back for the summer as always from some distant university I forgot the name as he rambled on about it; but he was a permanent resident during the school year leaving no trusted and mature part time staff.

It was only natural that Mrs. Newton promoted me after keeping me around for so long. I appreciated it too. There wasn't much for jobs in a small town like Forks. Jacob was lucky enough to find his own part time job at reserve's garage. He really was only changing tires, or checking oil levels but it paid well enough for someone right out of high school. Not to mention that it gave him a place for his apprenticeship for college.

I clicked the key in the socket turning it rigidly giving a frustrated huff and shutter of the door. The damn thing always had a problem with me this early in the morning. The Newton's needed to invest in a new lock, not that I would be the one to ever admit that. That job would be best left to Mike himself, who was unfortunately on shift this morning with me. Jacob wasn't fond of the summer job either, even though Mike so clearly knew I was all over Jacob and practically owned by him he _still_ managed to try and hint towards anything more than an _annoying _forged friendship.

"Morning Bella! Let me help you with that. It's always a bitch in the morning." Mike grinned jogging over; his famous all-too-eager smile had washed over his face. With college came its partying and language; which Mike picked up too quickly. His days chasing Jessica around were over. They had parted their separate ways after graduation. I also clearly knew he had a new on and off regular back at college, Sarah I think? Yet, he still was as persistent with me as ever.

"Hey Mike, no kidding." I half groaned, half thankful he at least was going to open the door before I killed myself attempting it.

He rattled the glass door a few more times before it reluctantly clicked into the perfect spot and almost magically opened. He pushed the door forward opening it for me as the bells rang.

"After you." He grinned gesturing me to enter.

"Thanks." I mumbled weakly rolling my eyes after they were out of sight from Mike's.

Of _course,_ he would jump at any excuse to try and be a gentle man.

I walked briskly through the room flicking the necessary lights and using my key to start up the main register in a peaceful silence. I knew I only had so long before Mike woke right up and started his unrelenting rambling adding whatever flirtatious action he could.

I pulled the small bucket of cloths out filling it with suds and ringing out the excess water before starting to clean off the front counter and the odd shelf. I could clean and restock the place all day in content silence- without Mike.

But my wishes were ruined too early, "So Bella... did you do anything exciting this summer? I haven't seen you in town much." Mike prided.

Exciting?

I practically snorted at the thought; yes Mike I did do something excited.

I practically _raped_ my boyfriend Jacob and his oversize junk, and oh it was good, better than you could ever dream of. Then, after all that, ended up getting my ass knocked up because of my lack of control around my steamy _boyfriend _Jacob.

I knew I was going to just be full mockery today because of these raging prenatal hormones.

"Eh... Just been with Alice shopping a lot, nothing exciting." I bit my tongue swallowing my resent for Mike. I tried to sound pleasant. I normally was to the poor Mike. It wasn't his fault he was desperate, or his fault I was little wacked out in the head this morning.

"That doesn't sound bad. Are you shopping for a certain occasion or something?" Mike questioned nonchalantly. He walked behind the counter where I stood to grab the mop and clean up the muddy footprints from the night before. It had rained cats and dogs last night.

"Eh- No, not really." I lied nervously.

One thing for sure hadn't changed, I _really_ sucked at lying.

"That's a surprise for you, you buying something to show off or something? That shirt _must_ be new." Mike pressed reading far too deeply into my wardrobe and speech. His eyebrows rose hopefully as always.

Yes sure, the shirt was new, but definitely not for him.

Blushed filled my cheeks as my head whipped down to study whatever smudge I was so eagerly scrubbing off on the counter. This shirt was nice _and_ new, and Mike noticed any change in wardrobe.

"Erm- no I mean- yes the shirt is new, but Alice just thought it looked cute on me." I stuttered into the wood counter. I could feel Mike's confident smile radiating and growing by the second at my humiliated reaction. He had no idea Alice had bought this shirt as precaution to keep me from showing later in the pregnancy.

And, of _course,_ he would read into this the wrong way.

"I agree with her, you do look cute in it. But you don't need to show off to _me_ Bella." I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. My embarrassment suddenly dissipated and was replaced by a growing irritation with Mike's dense and single minded motives.

"Mike- I wasn-" I looked up quickly only to cut off by an eager, and ungraceful pair of lips on mine.

That's when I lost it.

From all my constant play wrestling with Jacob, I had learned to push a guy away; and push away Mike I _did_. My hands found his shoulders and shoved with all their might to break his contact on me.

"Mike." I barked angrily fire teasing my tongue. His eyes were abruptly wide open and tense with regret. Mine were tight slits of fury. My fists were clenched by my sides, ever tempted to knock him on across the face. Fortunately for Mike, I had already learned my lesson from that one; I was not meant to be a boxer, even if Mike's face was the punching bag.

"I'm sorry Bel-" Mike attempted to gush out, I quickly- and harshly cut him off.

"Mike you know I am _taken_. Understand? T-a-k-e-n. Or do I half to spell it out to you!" I sneered.

He muttered some more, weak sentence fragments which my anger and hormones blocked out from understanding.

"Jacob Black is _boyfriend_, has been for the past two years and that isn't changing _anytime_ soon." I snapped continually.

"I just thought maybe I'd have a chance after five years, Bella, I'm sorry!" Mike gulped densely.

I couldn't believe the nerve of him, but half of me was glad to see him grovel for my forgiveness. That part of me must've been the prenatal hormones.

"Mike, you _never_ had a chance. To make this _clear_ to you I'll tell you this, I'm pregnant with Jake's kid. Do you hear me, _pregnant_?" I hissed emphasizing the words before realizing my word vomit.

I stopped dead in my tracks at my clear statement.

Oh my god, I had just said that out loud.

How embarrassing was this; Mike was the first person outside of pack or the Cullens to know about my pregnancy.

I was mortified.

It took me a second to realize Mike was starring dumbfounded at me finger erect pointing firmly at him.

My face blazed red as I found my vocal cords, "Sorry um- yea. You weren't supposed to know that."

Mike's figure collapsed in relief as my hormone raged fit had ended allowing him a chance to talk without fear.

"It's- it's okay Bella. I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have been that stupid. Jacob's just really lucky to have someone as beautiful as you." He voice was rich with modesty. That was probably the only semi-sweet and not annoying complement I heard come from Mike Newton's mouth.

"Erm- thanks Mike." I looked down at the tile floor awkwardly.

"So...How long have you been pregnant?" Mike asked genuinely. I looked up to see his concerned gaze.

Well, this was an interesting conversation for the long and boring Saturday...

"I'm only about- almost 7 weeks. I think?"

"Wow, congratulations. How many people actually know?" He prompted picking up his mop and trying to regain the normal activity. I took the hint and tried to focus back on wiping the counters.

"Actually... only the Cullens, and few close friends of Jacob. I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything; Charlie doesn't know yet." I sighed. I knew I probably couldn't count on Mike keeping a secret but, after what he just did and the guilt he was feeling, I might stand a chance. This was just another motivation to tell Charlie sooner, though.

"I won't say anything, Bella. I'm really sorry about what I just tried. I'm obligated to keep my mouth shut. You've been nothing less than a friend to me all these years even though I never stopped trying, so I owe it to you." He smiled earnestly.

"Thanks, it means a lot." I smiled back in a thankful response.

"You're not going to tell Jake I kissed you, are you?" Mike gulped.

I laughed lightly, "I'll break it to him _lightly_ only because he's going to wonder why the hell I told Mike Newton of the good Samaritans of Forks that I was pregnant."

Mike shot me another apprehensive look, "Jake's going to pummel me."

"I promise you that Jake will behave as long as your lips stay sealed." I grinned giggling slightly still. For once, this Saturday didn't look so miserable.

With this new information on the table, Mike looked like he actually could be a nice friend at work for the rest of the summer. Well, if I could manage to break the news_ lightly_ to Jake.

* * *

Heh, I really liked the ending to this chapter. Mike's character may annoy me, but he's really fun to write and toy with ;)

Any ways hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Laurs


	6. Blood Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Since my boyfriend bought his new lover- Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2- I don't really exist for more than pleasures of the flesh and food, hence my return to my true and only faithful lover, writing.

Once again I hate back-tracking, but I didn't want to start this chapter off with Bella telling Jacob about Newton- not matter how funny it is.

I started a new short fiction called 'Only Words', it a JxB and will only be 3 chapters long so please check it out :D

Please enjoy & review!

* * *

**Blood Ties**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

It was Saturday, a normally mid August Saturday.

Bella was off to work with that pesky Newton kid, and that left me to myself; oh jolly fun that would be.

By the time Bella and I had gotten up for the _second_ time that morning, my metabolism and mind was wind awake. Despite Bella's attempt to feed my endless pit with_ only_ 5 eggs, I jostled her out of kitchen before she was late for work.

I was a big boy. I could take care of myself.

I managed to rustle up some pizza pockets- well about 6 of them and found myself in front of my laptop. It wasn't long before I remember why I so eagerly was waiting for this Saturday to come; book shopping.

I know what you're thinking, what the_ hell_ happened to Jacob?

But whatever Rose had forced me to read-fall asleep too- hadn't given me much insight on what Bella was going through. I was genuinely concerned and wanted to help her through this, the least I could do is put some effort in to understand.

I _had _done this to her after all.

Even if Bella tried to convince me she was the one to blame.

Plus with words in a book like obstetrics, gravid, and corpus luteum it was hopeless for a guy like me to understand. It was needless to say that Rose had given me one of Carlisle medical books on pregnancy. What I really needed was something along the lines of 'Pregnancy for Dummies'

I decided the reserve wouldn't exactly be the best location for looking for pregnancy books, nor have the greatest variety and looking for books in Forks would be equally as difficult if not risky. The chances of running into anyone who knew me and Bella- which was pretty much the entire town- with a pregnancy book in hand was highly likely and problematic with this still pretty secretive.

Port Angeles was looking like the smart destination, so I geared up the rabbit and set out for the morning. I wanted to be back to get a word with Sam on any updates. Since the pregnancy he knew my priorities had dramatically been strained so he left me off duty for the most part. With a psychic vampires, and an even larger pack now we weren't in much risk of being harmed.

This gave me all the time in the world to take care of Bella and our unborn child. I smiled at that reoccurring thought. I was actually going to be a dad. I would be 20 by the time he or she actually entered the world, but I was still doing this so young and inexperienced.

I had been rushed into puberty by my wolf gene, and now rushed into parenthood from my uncontrolled wolf instincts. It scared me not having those experiences to help our child grow. How the hell was I going to deal with a drunken teenager when I never got a chance myself to be that kid?

At that neither did Bella...

It scared me royally up the ass.

Not mention bringing our child up in such a strange world; surrounded by the pack and the Cullens. Not that I didn't want their presence. The Cullens really couldn't be more helpful already. Despite being bloodsuckers, I don't know where Bella and I would be today without them around.

The rabbit chugged all the way to Port Angeles as I toured down the main streets before finding the first book store. After parking I quickly crossed the street receiving the normal stares and gawks from the surrounding pedestrians.

I had become accustom to after all these years of looking at least 25, with premature body hair, defined muscles and the obvious height.

I pushed the door open hearing the jingle of doorbells above me while almost hitting my head. I ducked slightly at the odd trinket hanging from the ceiling. I caught a saleswoman's eyes almost immediately as the teenage girl rushed over to assist me. Her wild strawberry blonde curls seemed to bounce as she stepped closer.

"Hey can I help you with anything sir?" She instantly seemed more flirtatious than helpful as she batted her eyelashes over her azure orbs. I searched the room momentarily preoccupied by the possibility of a pregnancy book being on a stand and easy for the taking close by.

Guess not, I'm shit out of luck.

"Uh... Yea actually." I muttered reluctantly.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?" She questioned placing on her hands uncomfortably on my arm. My body stiffened by the girl didn't sense my displeasure with her actions.

Why did every girl from out of town seem to think I was single?

I mentally thanked myself for the topic I was looking for, "Yea, I need a pregnancy book for males." I cleared my throat before speaking. The girl thankfully took the hint backing away and mumbling a quick "come with me" darkly.

I grinned triumphantly at her response as I followed a few feet behind her.

She pointed about 4 of the good options, placing them in front. I glanced over the covers, all with similar content fathers smiling, big bellies and baby articles floating around in the background. Knowing I had no idea which I should choose I just picked them all up with an awkward grin.

"I think it'd be best if I just got all four if you know what I mean." I laughed sheepishly. The saleswoman raised her eyebrow before turning away from walking towards the cashier.

After paying I was already too thankful be done with shopping for the day finding all I needed at the first shop. It was officially decided I rather deal with a pregnant and hormone filled Bella than any other woman in the city of Port Angeles.

* * *

I arrived back at home casting my large figure over our couch too contentedly. My bag of goodies sat on the ground beside me, making it easy to relax and grab one of the four books.

I sighed not looking forward to the day of ready ahead of me. At least it was a little more enjoyable than Rose's choice of content. I skipped the first few pages of the book trying to get to actually useful stuff to me but suddenly was interrupted.

I heard bold hard knocks on my door.

I stood up and rushing to the door smelling the visitor; Sam. I opened it graciously.

"Hey Sam, is something the matter I was going to drop by later today." I greeted.

He smiled gruffly, "Afternoon Jake, I needed to talk to you anyways."

My body became tense with worry. Sam may be stern but he normally didn't make his way off of the reserve to my house unless there was something important on his mind.

"Ok..."

"We'll sit and talk, it might take a minute." Sam explained refusing to meet my gaze. He preoccupied himself with observing the house.

"Sure, kitchens over here. Wants something to drink or eat or anything?" I politely guided him to my kitchen. He's only been out her once while everything was being moved into the house; he hadn't actually been inside my house ever.

"It's okay Jake I'm fine. Emily just made lunch." He replied.

At the mention of lunch my stomach lurched and gurgled. I hadn't eaten since this morning and I was starving. I would attend to that after I finished with Sam.

Sam pulled up a chair at the table alongside me looking down at his hands crossed tightly on the countertop. His posture seemed too firm; something was up.

"Sam is something wrong? Is Bella or the baby in danger?" I griped anxiously. I could feel my palms clench and become clammy at the thought of danger around Bella right now with her so vulnerable. I couldn't bear to lose this child or Bella because I couldn't protect them.

"No, but I have to discuss something about the baby. You might want to talk to Bella before you make this decision." Sam answered calmly looking up and into my eyes.

I nodded without speaking waiting for him to continue.

"As you know, with your lineage you were meant to become alpha it's in your blood. Only you decided you didn't fit the title entirely nor wanted it so you left the responsibility in my hands." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Yea, what does this have to with Baby though? I made my choice because of the complications between Bella and me at the time we needed a leader most. Now it just seems degrading to take the title of alpha from you." I sighed at weight that was supposed to be placed on my shoulder.

The weight I never owned up to.

"Well... even thought the blood ties may run deepest in you at the moment that is because of your great, great grandfather Ephraim and the alpha of the pack many years ago, that is now subject to change."

I raised my eyebrow shocked at the possibility. I thought the stream was anchored and no change in power could be made.

I was very wrong.

"Your child and future children will carry the wolf mutation gene, and when the time comes activate it if necessary. Only if things remain as they are presently, the lineage you have because you grandfather will be gone." Sam explained rationally. I studied his expression trying to absorb the information as spoken.

"Because you're the alpha and not me?" I concluded lightly.

Sam nodded then continued, "I was born into the beta position and don't have the right to fight against you if you decide to claim your position to reclaim the lineage that provides the strongest alpha for future generations. I also understand if you decided to make this choice. But this must be done before you first child is born Jacob." Sam finished leaving me in silence for a second to comprehend what I now was dealing with.

Future generations of wolves depended on my decision to man up and take my rightful title.

I sighed, "So I don't do this before my child is born- even if it is a girl, then the lineage will be changed and the strongest wolves will be the beta." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Sam... That's a lot to take in. I think... I definitely know I need to talk to Bella about it first. I don't know if I can be the leader you are." I muttered ashamed at the character I was.

I wasn't as responsible as Sam. I didn't have the morals or focus Sam did, and certainly could barely handle the weight Bella's pregnancy on shoulders not to mention the weight of taking on being an Alpha.

But I couldn't let down the future pack and my children could I?

I was supposed to be born a leader, but somehow I had gotten lost on the way.

"It is, talk to me about it when you're ready. You still have a while until the baby is born. I just thought it was right to let you before things progressed too fast." Sam stood up as he spoke. I was thankful he had come this early, giving me a chance to think this through; not to mention explain this to Bella. This was as much as her decision as it was mine now because this was _our _child.

"Thanks again Sam." I griped solemnly.

"No problem Jacob, I have a meeting with the elders soon, sorry for such a short visit. I should bring Emily over she'd love to see your place; it's very nice." He smiled slightly for the first time this afternoon. I grinned back unenthusiastically. I felt too troubled to be up to smiling so much.

"Sure, Bella would love to I'm sure." I managed to reply from my descending daze.

"I'll talk to you later Jacob, bye." Sam waved a goodbye letting himself out as I sat deep in thought.

I really didn't know what I was going to do with myself now...

* * *

Bella came home shortly after four o clock finding me out cold on the couch, a pregnancy book open and planted across my face. I had found it necessary to read to get my mind off of Sam's news.

Not that attention span lasted long regarding any book, but the effort was there.

I did manage to get half way through it, absorbing some of its ramblings.

"Wow Jacob..." I heard Bella mumble as I felt the book lift from the face, light pouring in. A smile crossed my face as I continued to drift in and out of consciousness.

"I can't believe, wow." I guess she thought I couldn't hear her as she continued speaking to herself in disbelief. I felt her smile match mine and radiate through the room.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her examining the bag of books beside me, "Betcha didn't see that one coming?" I grinned playfully.

"No... I seriously didn't." Bella muttered still in her own daze from shock.

"I'm just full of surprises eh?"

She smirked in response kissing me softly on the lips. Bella's dark mahogany eyes were sparkling with a giddy happiness enforced by the rose sprinkled on the apples of her cheeks.

She laughed after a second then looked to the side and scratched her head, "You're not the only one."

I pushed myself up trying to read into her words.

"Today at work ... erm..." She stuttered slurring her words.

My anger instantly flared, that Newton kid _must've_ done something. My teeth started to grind together in an unhealthy fashion as I studied Bella's facial expression.

"Jacob don't get mad, he was just really dense okay? Give the poor kid a break." She pleaded looking up at me and gripping my shoulder.

Fuck giving _him_ a break.

That was a joke and half if I ever heard one.

"That Newton kid better not have laid _one_ hand on you." I growled my thick eyebrows deeply burrowed into my face. I heard Bella swallow in a gulp her throat's small bump bouncing along her neck.

Oh that kid was so in for it.

"Jacob seriously you are not going all protective on me _now_!" Bella protested weakly doing nothing to dissipate my anger.

"What did he do Bell?" I snapped.

I was beyond furious by now.

"Jacob if I tell you can't freak out, and I made a promise with him cause I sai-" Bella hesitated before I once again cut her off.

"Tell me Bella, what did he do to you?" I hissed the words like venom.

"Hekissedme." She squeaked out in a single breath.

Mike Newton kissed _my_ Bella.

What the hell was his problem?

How could he not get the point my now?

I blinked profusely.

She bore her eyes into mine, "So I screamed at him and told him I was pregnant."

I blinked some more registering the facts. Mike Newton knew Bella was pregnant, of _all_ the people to tell.

I finally came to my senses.

"He's dead." I barked.

"Jacob, no seriously! I already freaked out on him_ enough_!" Bella objected smacking me on the shoulder trying to display some power over me. She didn't need to actually do anything to dominate me though; she had no idea of the power she possessed over me.

Well most of the time anyways...

When I was like _this_; crazed angry beast and Bella was being her passive self there wasn't much progress to be made.

I snorted loudly, "Like hell you freaked out on him enough."

"I do have these things called _raging pregnancy hormones_ you know." She scoffed mockingly. I could see the anger now seething through her teeth matching mine. I grunted at the reminder of what I was up against. Bella had these erratic things called pregnancy hormones at the moment.

"Prove it." I wrongfully snorted.

Big, _big_ mistake Jacob.

Never, I repeat _never_ tempt a pregnant women regardless how angry you are.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"Prove it Miss. I-can-be-scary too." I clenched my fist along with my teeth as I spoke.

"You want scary eh?" Bella sneered unflatteringly. I only raised my eyebrow to question her. She didn't take this well either.

I was luring myself deeper into the whole dug by the mistress.

She stood up straight and rigid and stormed off to the kitchen. I was taken aback from her sudden movement and jolted myself up to follow her.

Wam!

I turned around the corner and found myself hit by something hard, round and surprisingly not Bella's fist. I looked down briefly trying to find the culprit to the sensitivity in my arm.

Wack!

This time I saw the off spherical shape brown hard object that torpedoed at me. I whipped my head across the room to find Bella, hunched over a bag of potatoes in a fit of tears her make up running slightly down her face.

Her weak arm lunged itself forward with all its might as another potato came hurling at me. I dogged it easily with my supernatural status of a werewolf. She looked devilish in her fury as she burrowed her eyebrows because of my natural ability to dodge human-speed objects.

"Asshole!"

I couldn't help but have a smirk form on my face from the preposterous position Bella resumed on the kitchen floor.

"Why the hell are you smiling Jacob, you _wanted _scary Bella?" She screamed frantically.

It was that comment which broke me; I couldn't stop the laughter emerging from my smirk. That only infuriated Bella more as she shrieked wordlessly.

I was sure enough level headed despite the news that Mike Newton had planted his lips on what was rightfully mine. Truthfully it was to the point now that I just wanted to remove any remaining feeling of Mike's lips on hers and replace it with the feeling from mine.

"I thought pregnancy hormones were supposed to make you scary, not funny." I laughed a little too lightly.

Bella throw another potato at me with an 'hmph' as I dodged it easily closing the space between us. I wrapped my arms around her on the floor getting as close to her face as she allowed me through her struggles. She squirmed in my grasp violently as I let my gaze lock on hers.

"Sorry Bells, honey, I got a little carried away out there." I said softly.

"Let go of me Jacob." She said too sternly. I forced lips against hers then obeyed not losing any of the distance between us. She stared me down as angry as she could.

I could see she was losing the fight inside of herself and quickly.

I wasn't someone she could stay angry with for long.

I let my lips twist up momentarily in a slight smile receiving another potato tossed at me. I laughed again reaching into the large paper bag for one as well.

"How would like a potato tossed at you now Bells?" I taunting meekly. She rolled her eye incensed.

"That's my weapon of choice." She growled slipping back into her playful mood.

I sighed pleasantly, "Then I guess I can't use it on Mike?"

She snapped back firmly, her teeth grinding together, "No."

"I'm joking..." I said soothing the long mahogany hairs on her head downwards.

"Better be." She snarled softly.

"Or what, I'll get the big bad potato thrower Bella on my ass." I teased impishly seizing her chin in my palm.

"Yes." She pouted almost pathetically through her sniffles.

"I love you, you know Bella and you're too cute when you're angry." I chuckled lowly bringing her lips to mine again and mounting her body slightly. This time she allowed my advance, at that encouraging them.

"I love you too Jacob." She murmured after I released her lips from mine.

"Good," I smirked, "And now there's no traces of Mike left on your lips for me to worry about."

She instantly growled grabbing a random potato laying beside us and punching me with it. It didn't make her punch any less harmless. I smiled warmly before assaulting her lips with tender kisses again rendering her helpless in my arms.

Who knew potato fights could be so fun?

* * *

I actually re-wrote the ending to this chapter out of frustration. I like this result much better.

PS: Potato fights hurt, do not attempt this unless you hubby is an unseen force of nature like Jacob; unless of course your potatoes are rotten and you don't mind rotten vegetables all over you.

Much love, please read & review!

Laurs


	7. Jacksonville

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post, I've been rather busy with school and when I'm busy I'm normally mentally preoccupied and uninspired. Needed my grades up university applications, fun stuff. Hopefully Christmas break will allow me to focus on writing a little bit more with the extra time I'll have.

Hopefully you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Jacksonville**

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"We have to hurry Jake. We need to still catch our flight to Jacksonville after." I growled tugging at his shirt as he temporarily stopped in front of one of the fork's shop windows.

"But Bella," He whined exaggeratedly.

"_What_!" I harshly retorted whipping around with a wicked sneer upon my face. Jake's childish desire disappeared quickly.

"Nothing." He gulped with a sigh.

He was the first one to admit I was scary in my prenatal wrath.

...

"All I want for Christmas is a plasma-screen TV." I heard Jake sing softly.

But prenatal wrath or not it didn't stop him from trying.

I ignored him for my own sanity. I was frustrated enough almost being late for our second doctor's appointment.

I had allowed Jacob to miss the first one at the image of the doctor shoving something ornate up me while Jacob watched eagerly. My timid nature could only handle so much humiliation. Unfortunately he was the one who encouraged being involved with the regular checkups, god damn it.

For once I was cursing those damn pregnancy books filling Jake with the idea I _wanted_ him to see my vagina mutilated by doctor's weird instruments.

Hopefully the horror today would scare him off once and for all.

"So Jacob, you know if you're freaked out by all this you can stay home next time." I scorned hopefully. He raised his eyebrow doubtfully while holding the small, one floor fork's medical building's door open.

"Freaky stuff, no way I'm missing this." He grinned, eyes twinkling like a child. I sighed heavily shoulders sinking in defeat. Jake bent over with a quick slightly motivating kiss on my forehead.

"It's fine Bells, it can't be that bad." He grasped my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded, fighting back the apprehension in my face.

We walked silently into the Doctor's office Jake telling the secretary of our arrival and taking our seat among a deathly old lady and another woman with a fidgeting two year old in her lap. His eyes were a bright shade of blue and hands plump and hot for something to grasp on to.

Jacob's attention to the child seemed to be just as vivid as mine. It was a real look into what we were getting into. The lady looked tired, overworked and tittering overweight, her body no longer her main priority. Her curly strawberry hair frizzed in unruly ways and her skin seemed discoloured and pale. The small boy reached his needy hands upwards giving painful yanks at the woman's hair. Her face twisted in discomfort as she glared at the unknowing child.

"Thomas no." She snapped.

The boy's eyes widened temporarily and seemed to vibrate in their sockets. The boy began to mumble the tears began to erupt. He was full questions as he stared back at his mother, "You know better than to pull hair." She scowled sweetly tugging the boy into her and soothing him. The boy nodded in response and pressed his body into his mother's lovingly.

Despite how tired she looked, how desperate and weak her body became, her eyes were filled with an irrevocable love as she gazed at her child. She knew he would be her undoing, but she wouldn't want to be undone any other way.

I was able to calm my turning stomach at that point; everything _would_ be okay in the end. Jacob could assure me of that. I sunk back into his arm slung around me with a blissful sign. He responded by kissing my forehead seeming in sync with my thought process.

I became oblivious to time after that, and before I knew it the nurse was calling me in to the little room for my check up. Jacob followed behind me sheepishly. With a 'the doctor will be with you in a moment' the nurse left us in the room. Jacob propped me up on the table taking the nearest seat holding my hand reassuringly.

The room had that over cleansed aroma of rubbing alcohol and baby whips, its pale yellow walls distastefully filled with diagrams of all such sorts of the human body. A few machines seemed dormant in corners and there seemed to be a large cupboard covering some more instruments of medical science.

I fidgeted nervously with the hem of shirt looking down almost as if I was shameful. The doctor's actual examination room always caused my stomach to flop on to its other side. I took a sideways glance at Jacob to see his face scrunched up unattractively. My eyebrows rose to question him unconsciously.

"What," He said slightly offended, "The smell of this place burns my nose like crazy. Stupid antibacterial soaps." I let out a slight giggle shaking my head at Jacob's overactive senses.

"You don't have to come next time then." I added persuasively. He rolled his eyes instantly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Bella, you're stuck with me."

"Gosh dang it, I guess I'll have to stop cooking then." I mocked with a playfully hook of my arm. Jacob cocked one of his eyebrows sarcastically.

With a grunt Jacob barked, "That'll be the day." Right then to door knob to our room turned Dr. Anneal appearing. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun lines wrinkling her freckled radiant skin.

"Good afternoon Bella and this must be Jacob." She smiled politely. I nodded modestly.

Jacob stood up towering over my doctor jutting out his right hand, "Nice to meet you Dr. Anneal." Dr. Anneal smiled awkwardly surprised by Jacob's size, but took his hand to shake it ignoring the apprehension.

Jacob sat back down acknowledging his height was rather intimidating. Dr. Anneal cleared her throat then spoke, "So you're 10 weeks along now Bella."

After the usual questioning of my general health, my daily vitamin ritual, eating habits and anything else important while pregnant Dr. Anneal announced that she was going to perform my first Doppler ultrasound. Jacob's body seemed to almost pull up like he was on a string once she said that. She soon pulled out a compact machine laid me down comfortably on the bed and pulled up my shirt revealing the small- but noticeable- lump on the lower abdomen.

"This may be a little cold." She explained while squirting a cold jelly like substance over my stomach and using what she called a transducer to spread the substance out.

Before we knew it the screen displayed something absolutely extraordinary. A small body curled up on the monitor with slightly human features. I felt my heart skip a beat or two my breath accelerating beyond what I thought was possible. I could feel the tears of joy pooling at the rims of my eyes.

I briefly glanced over at Jacob, his face captured by the same beauty. This was our child, Jacob Black's and my child. The tiny slightly worm like creature would be here in 7 months depending on us to nurture and raise it. Though this thought caused panic to course through my veins the joy of seeing my child for the first time overwhelmed it and kept me in an impermeable euphoria.

"You can hear its heart beat if you listen." Dr. Anneal stated confidently. I paused my breathing trying to calm the thrumming of my heart in my ear. Its then when I heard soft pound my tears broke over the barrier and came down my cheeks in true rapture.

Jacob shifted closer to me grasping my hand tightly and bringing his mouth to my left ear, "I love you Bella...more than you'll ever know." His whispered causing shivers to escalate through my body.

I didn't deserve him, our child, or the happiness they brought me.

* * *

"We should've told Charlie." Jake grunted sliding himself uncomfortably down the airline's tiny chair. I should've begged my mother to spend a little extra on Jacob's ticket. He really was much too big to sit in the economy class seats. I just hated asking my mother to poor out more money to send me and Jacob across the country for a visit.

She had to have me come and see her before school started and of course she had to have Jacob there too. Alice had offered to pay for the whole fare, but I wasn't going to have it. I'm sure my mother would have my head if she thought I was wasting my hard earned cash on airfare; even if it _was_ Alice's accumulated funds.

"We're telling Renee first. Charlie can wait." I hissed jabbing Jake with my elbow. He gave me a quick and relentless puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work with me anymore you know." I retorted rolling my eyes. He laughed in response with a playful 'damn it.' The plane made another jumble making my stomach lurch- again.

Stupid turbulence.

Jacob quickly grasped my hand and looked anxious for my well being.

"I'm fine," I hushed, "We've almost landed anyways." The way down was always bumpy, and I'd already taken gravol to prevent any morning/airplane sickness because of the pregnancy. Of course gravol could only do so much with change of altitudes and shaky turbulence. I was thankful the majority of our flight had been smooth, but I already knew the landing would be rocky.

It _always_ was.

I held down the stomach bile successfully praying for the next 15 minutes to go by fast. I was thanking god by the time I managed to stand up and walk- best I could- off the plan without fainting. I was even more thankful to have Jacob slugging both of our carry-ons over his shoulder like it truly was nothing.

My nausea subsided by the time we reached the luggage pick up. This made the rest of the trek through the funny smelling airport comparably a breeze. We manoeuvred through the crowded airport Jacob receiving the normal 'what the...' glares from every passing person. We must've looked pretty awkward; Jacob being 6 ft something copper skinned and long hair pulled back emphasizing his too beautiful features, next to me, pale as hell and 5 ft 3" looking as if I was about to pass out from shock.

All those glares didn't matter when I finally spotted my mother waving frantically for us. Her glowing face beaming more than just excitement as Phil stood casually beside her. When I waved back my mother she took off into a sprint through the crowd and consumed me in her embrace. I smiled blissfully seeing my carefree energetic mother again.

It really had been too long. I needed this more than I had previously realized.

* * *

It was already late by the time we actually reached Renee's house and I wanted nothing more than a hot shower, comfy clothes and a warm bed to sleep on. I wasn't one to be extraordinarily picky about dirty things, but sitting in an airplane for hours wasn't the most sanitary place I could be in and my matted hair confirmed this.

After a long awaited shower I slipped into my room at the sound of soft murmurs of my family across the house. It was a bit different being in a bungalow without a basement compared to Forks common two story homes. I easily understood why the house was the way it was; it was much too hot in Jacksonville to have an upper story and with all the rain, ugh, a basement would just be a disaster. One thing that Jacksonville and Forks had in common was the continuous wet weather.

I took a moment to stare at my naked figure in the small oval spare bedroom's mirror. Despite the dim light I could easily see the small baby bump arising from my lower torso. I gingerly fingered the skin over my stomach with a small grin emerging from my lips.

"Beautiful eh?"

I jumped, startled by the masculine voice.

Damn Jacob and his ability to move too silently._ One_ of these days I was going to scare his pants off one way or another.

"Jacob." I hissed worrying my lips and grabbing an oversized shirt of mine- which previously belonged to Jacob. He had soon discovered I had a bad tendency of kidnapping his oversized t-shirts.

"Sorry." He murmured into my neck brushed with my ebony locks. I rolled my eyes dryly.

"It's a good thing that shirt hangs off of you, no need for your mother to question yet." Jacob said solemnly. I nodded my heart tightening in my chest temporarily. Jacob's eyes became sympathetic the instant he felt my body tense within his embrace.

Tomorrow would be a challenge finding light clothing to accommodate the heat and hide my stomach. There wasn't much in the range of tank-tops that could cover my baby bump, and in a bathing suit everything would be revealed.

A low rumble echoed through the room, "Chill Bells, it's not like your mother is going to ship us back to Forks for Charlie's wrath."

My throat constricted at that thought and Jake must've sensed it.

"Honey, I'm only joking." He added with a sincere stare; browns eyes wide and readable. A moment passed as I returned his stare incredulously.

Jacob's mouth twitched once before he spoke, "Well, maybe not about Charlie's wrath. But it's not like I'm Edward. He likes me." I cringed at _his_ name. It didn't sting hearing it. It burned at the idea of me carrying_ his_ child- a child that couldn't exist. It was a reminder of the pain Rosalie dealt with on a daily basis.

I shook my head free of those thoughts, thoughts of him.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make a point. I'm a bad negotiator." Jacob recoiled quickly. I let a distant smile overcome the corners of my mouth and nodded.

"I know, but I like it that way."

"Why?" Jacob cocked.

"Because I can get what I want _much_ easier." I smirked trailing my fingertips down his chest. He grinned warmly in response.

"Brat." Jacob teased jabbing me in my chest with his finger. I choked out a few giggles with him.

"Mutt, let's go downstairs before my mom realizes what a dog you actually are." I taunted grabbing a pair of pyjama shorts from my suit case. Jacob flashed me a deeply offended look for a mere second before it was shadowed by a lop-sided grin.

"I _cannot_ wait until I get you home into the privacy of our own home." He looked devilish in his stance.

"Jacob, we_ just_ got here." I gawked widely.

"I know." He quipped arrogantly turning out the door.

Jacob left me dumbfounded walking out of our room with a superior smirk wiped across his face.

The first half of our stay was fairly uneventful with the exception of my mother indulging herself in a home cooked disaster, almost setting her kitchen curtains on fire.

I made her promise to indulge in take out for the rest of the week if she really wanted to treat me and Jake. She eagerly agreed. I would rather her keep her house than impress me by her cooking.

Even the visits to the beach weren't so bad when I was covered by an extraordinarily large pull over. Of course I only say this because I got to see Jacob prance around topless and soaking wet giving my pregnancy hormones a run for their money. I found myself completely content reading a book on the beach drenched in sun screen as Phil's competitive nature got the best of him challenging Jacob to an unjust Frisbee match. Only if Phil actually knew how little of a chance he had at winning.

It wasn't long after Jacob proved his dominance time and time again that I was pulled in – or should I say tossed in after Jacob threw me over his shoulder in the most 'me man- you woman' way. I was thankful the white, wet shirt somehow didn't cling to my stomach and emphasize my swollen torso.

It was after that event I decided that it was time to come clean.

I seriously needed to tell Renee before I completely chickened out of it.

"That smells so good." Jacob moaned wafting the kitchen air; it wasn't like he couldn't smell it from the living room but he had to keep some kind of appearance up for my parents.

"I agree." Phil chanted following behind Jacob just as impatient for the upcoming meal.

I could conclude that my cooking was appreciated in more states than one.

"Just 15 more minutes, the flavour needs to set in." I explained diligently. Phil frowned deeply, almost prancing back to the living room couch while Jacob remained wandering and inhaling the delicious aroma.

Hopefully Jacob would snap out of his daze to actually hear my next statement.

"I'm telling Renee tonight." I stated boldly immediately going quiet after. I felt the air stiffen, sinking in my throat as if it were a brick. Of course, the change in atmosphere could have just been me worrying too much and imagining it. I didn't turn around to see Jacob's reaction, unaware if he was still silently wandering around in his food induced coma.

I could hear the echoing of the clocks arms, tick, tock, tick, tock. A large ball of salvia slugged down my throat with a gulp.

My mouth hung open as I tried to find the words to say something more before I was cut off by an assured deep voice, "That's why you're cooking this. You're trying to please her before you tell her."

I sighed, "Yea... I guess I am. I know she won't be happy."

Here I was again, always trying to make everyone else happy, forgetting about myself.

Jacob's mouth twitched with a sigh accompanying mine. I turned to see his hand descend on my shoulder his eyes full of warmth and trust. His eyebrows arched upwards accentuating the affection in his dark doughy eyes even against his gallantly carved features.

"Don't say that Bells," He ordered softly, "You don't know that." His voice sounded like velvet and fleece against the knots forming in my stomach.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, daring to gorge over the brims. I sniffled solemnly feeling Jacob's hands trace along my jaw with his heated touch. I nodded weakly in his grasp not able to find my voice. I heard him sigh again taking a step closer. His burning body was radiating the same anxiety I was lugging. This didn't help calm my racing heart beat.

"You don't know either. Renee's too impulsive to expect a reaction." I retorted painfully.

Jacob looked me straight in the eye again not daring to look away as he spoke, "So why are you expecting a negative one out of her."

I gasped lightly at his accusation. The first tear tumbled down my cheek helplessly. Jacob trailed his finger up my face catching the salt liquid and letting it flow down his finger.

"No matter what happens it _will_ be alright, I promise Honey." Jacob's voice was stern and demanding, but sure. That was the thing I liked the most about it, his voice was absolutely and positively sure; one thing that I was anything but at the moment.

I managed to bob my head to appease him.

Those 15 minutes passed too fast; Jake setting the table after he broke our embrace and stopped my flowing tears. Before I knew it the four of us sat neatly at the table each with a bowl of chilli and two pieces of toast- with the exception of Jake who has an extra 3 on a separate plate.

"Wow Bella, Sweetie you gotta give me the recipe for this. It's amazing." Renee praised savouring the spoonful's flavour. Jacob took another bite of his toast resulting in a large crunch making my stomach twist in unlawful ways.

"Honey, let's leave the chilli to Bella. I rather not buy you another set of pots of Christmas." Phil smirked while scooping his toast into the meaty bowl. Jacob smirked along with a light rumble from his chest. My mother pouted some more, glaring in Phil's direction.

"It's okay Mom, I'll give you the recipe as long as you promise to only cook under Phil's supervision- with absolutely_ no _soap operas." I squeaked out trying to fit into the conversation that I was so distracted from. My voice unfortunately sounded fake and awkward and I began to space back out from their casual banter.

"Not that Phil's much better than you Renee, no offense." I distantly heard Jacob laugh.

"Shall we have a cook off as well Jake?" Phil challenged raising his eyebrows arrogantly. A 'cook-off', that was a brilliant idea if they _wanted_ to burn Renee's house down.

Those boys would never learn; they were like children.

Children,

Oh god, children.

"Oh, it's _so_ on." Jake exclaimed enthusiastically as I sucked in a dry breath at the thought of my unborn child. I didn't want anything more than this child; yet I feared nothing more than my parents disapproving this child except for losing it.

"Boys." I heard Renee huff, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She failed her attempt to muffle her light giggles. I tried to focus back on their conservation to distract my restless mind.

"Doesn't that sound awesome Renee, man vs. man on his natural cooking tool; the _Barbeque_." Phil exclaimed proudly. This was definitely another one of those 'me man, me bring fire' things.

"A cook-off to name the one the only- _grill king_." Jacob edged on, each word getting rowdier by the second. Those two would surely compete over anything.

"Phil, dear, I think you need some else who thoroughly enjoys steak and other meat to declare the '_grill king'_." Renee interjected intelligently shutting down the anticipation behind their constant contests. She shook with mirth at the boy's immaturity while I continued to sit silent and motionless fretting my announcement by every closing second.

That's when her attention flashed over to my unusually quiet self.

"Bella, honey, are you feeling okay? You're awfully quiet tonight." She noted flipping her head up from her bowl to focus on my petrified features. Jacob's spoon clanked against the porcelain bowl startling me. I flailed my arms our unattractively with a little pant after my eyes wide and shaken. I raised my hands back to my spoon in my chilli bowl.

"Bells?" Renee repeated in concern.

I gulped dropping my spoon and pushing my barely touched dinner away from me looking down at the table pointlessly; the anxiety was causing my stomach to flip ruefully. I took one deep breath after another trying to calm my pounding heart as I felt Jake's watchful eyes scrutinize me.

I finally got the courage to look upward and heaved a deep gasp of air, "Mom I have something to tell you."

Her eyebrows arched up pressing her forehead into worried wrinkles. Her eyes watered with concern for me, "What is it sweetie?"

I stayed silent for another moment looking down again trying to find the courage I was seriously lacking at the moment. After I heard Phil clear his throat ineptly I looked back up towards my family.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I started.

Renee and Phil continued to stare in confusion.

"Mom, I'm... I'm pregnant. " I choked out salty tears flowing again helplessly.

* * *

I know, cliff hangers suck but bear with me. More reviews the faster updates will come ;)

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Laurs


	8. All in Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Do you like Christmas break? I like Christmas break, a little too much. I've got my first cheer competition for this season Saturday, and tonight's practice I ended up pulling my groin muscle had my arm painfully raped by the new _sequin_ covered uniforms, and busted my fingers dancing -.-. The rest of the stuff I can deal with, but my finger- come'on man why the finger?

Anyways, I finally got this whole plot figured out, and man I've got a twist coming soon :] But for now, I should finish off that nasty little cliff hanger I left.

Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

**All in Doubt**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Bella squeaked out, my stomach also twisting with her words. My heart thrummed deathly fast in my chest causing short sharp pants as inhales and exhales.

Phil and Renee's faces were wide with concern and bewilderment. They cared too much. They couldn't hate Bella for this like she so rigidly believed they would. Her mother would never betray her own daughter. On contrary Renee seemed like someone to seize this moment of weakness in Bella to support her daughter like her daughter supported her for so many years.

"Mom, I'm ... I'm pregnant." Bella voice was barely audible but it was clear her parent had heard her. I stood still, the moments passing in silence felting like hours. Renee sat her face framed with surprise and spoon hanging bluntly in her half eaten bowl.

"Mrs. Dywer?" I coughed feeling too disrespectful to say her first name. I had been the one that gotten Bella accidentally pregnant. She was in the middle of school, middle of settling herself into her future career.

"Jacob, this is true?" Phil finally asked slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Dywer." I promptly responded. My fist clenched together tightly in my anxious state. Renee's breathing was slow, calm and cryptic matching the look in her mothering eyes. I didn't even know what to expect then, I could only imagine the panic ricocheting through Bella's beautiful body. Neither her body nor her baby needed this stress right now.

From the look on Bella's face it seemed like she hadn't taken a breath since her confession.

"Mom, are you mad?" Bella gasped breathlessly.

Renee's face became severe and hard staring boldly at Bella. That looked petrified her and for that split second I swear I could hear Bella's thoughts imaging Renee emitting the worst reaction a daughter could wish for.

"Bella..." Renee sighed, "I couldn't be mad at you for this." Her eyes softened and became consumed with sentimental concern. My pulse instantly slowly and the rigidness constricting my body released its firm grasp.

"It'll be okay Mom I'm sure of it, I'll stay in school and only take a year off I swear." Bella quickly blurted irrationally.

Renee's eyes only deepened in a loving gaze as she stood and walked to embrace her daughter. Bella eyes were now overflowing with warm tears and her mother's eyes matched by the time her arms wrapped around Bella.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad I'm happy for you. I trust you to make your own choices." Renee snivelled. Somehow through Bella waterfall of emotions she was able to whimper out a 'thank you.'

"Bella you were always responsible, every choice you've ever made was with an otherworldly maturity. I know you baby, and I know you can handle this." Renee encouraged pushing away from Bella and gaping into her watery mahogany pools.

I couldn't help but notice the toothy grin that captured Phil's face ear to ear.

"As for you Jacob, I expect the very best from you regarding my daughter. And hopefully you two have financial matters taken care of." Renee attempted to lecture seriously- but her uncontainable joy ruined her intentions.

'Of course." I nodded eagerly.

Through Bella's snivels she managed to chuckle, "Yes Mom, Alice insists on buying the entire wardrobe and won't take no for answer."

Renee smiled again bright with a light laugh shaking her head.

"My baby is having a baby! I'm going to be a grandmother!" She finally exclaimed in her excitement. She was almost giddy in this state. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bella again making me grin ruthlessly. The four of us were full of uncontrollable enthusiasm brightening the atmosphere of the room dramatically.

"I know Mom."

"Ack! Does Charlie know yet!" Renee squeaked clapping her hands together.

That's when the room went silent.

...

I held my breath waiting for someone to speak, never letting my eyes wander off of Bella's once again petrified expression. Her face went ghostly pale- paler than before with a sickly grey undertone.

"...Not exactly..." Bella murmured into her lap. I cupped Bella's one hand reassuringly.

"You are planning on telling him, right?" Phil probed softly.

"Yea... for sure." I added in quickly taking my sympathetic gaze away from Bella for a brief second.

"As long as you tell him baby, I'll let you do so at your own time. He deserves to know." Renee stated frankly.

"I don't want to make him angry. I don't want him to hate Jake." Bella weakly confessed her orbs trembling in dread. I gave another heartening squeeze to her tiny hand.

"Charlie won't be mad Sweetie, I promise you that. He's already thought he lost you once and he doesn't want that happen again. You're growing up and he knows you can handle yourself just fine." Her mother's voice was calm and honest summarizing a logical possible reaction from Charlie.

"Of course don't expect him not to be a little... _surprised_? He is your father after all; you'll always be his little girl." Phil added in realistically. I nodded in agreement.

"I haven't told Billy yet, I was thinking about telling both Charlie and Billy at the same time. That way at least if one of them freaks, the other one will calm him down." I proposed wisely glancing back at Bella hopefully. She nodded keenly approving the idea.

Thank god, she liked the idea.

I saw nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone.

"Just pray the two of them don't rebel and gang on up on you." Phil smirked haughtily. I rolled my eyes in response feeling Bella tighten even at the joke.

She could never take things like this lightly, and never would. But at least one of us was vaguely serious and contemplative about this scenario. I never would deserve having someone as cautious and responsible watching out for me. She was practically the most sensible person I know; except when it came to anything emotional.

She was with me after all; I could at least give her that one for being sensible.

"Pft, I could take 'em both." I said blatantly receiving a laugh from Phil and a roll of eyes from Renee.

"Keep dreaming kid." Phil chided in playfully. I could feel Bella relaxing beside me, the mood lightening. Phil and I continued on our plans to declare the '_Grill King'_ while Renee demanded all the details of her daughters pregnancy, insisting on being updated regularly.

Once again I felt thought cross my mind that despite all the fussing and worrying, this was all going to work out after all.

* * *

I enjoyed the rest of our trip to sunshine state rejoicing the lightened atmosphere from our possibly detrimental confession. The beach, the fun was the perfect way to end the summer with.

Though, truthfully I was too happy to get back to Washington in the privacy of our own home. Considering that I had already knocked up Renee's daughter I kept the peace and pushed the idea away of christening the spare bedroom with Bella and my dirtiest sins.

Not that the idea wasn't extremely tempting.

Plus, I we had further issues to address, this whole _alpha_ disaster.

Clearly I wasn't going to make the choice without Bella's input since they were _our_ children after all that the choice impacted. It also could impact our relationship greatly. I didn't know as of yet if I could handle dealing with being alpha. Between the two of us, Bella was obviously the responsible one.

Though she lacked some leadership qualities, so did I.

It was going to be a tough decision to make when the time came. I was fortunate enough to have time on my side for this issue.

We got back from the flight late afternoon and Bella looked exhausted. Energy drain was a symptom of her pregnancy so I wasn't surprised. We stormed into the house and the hairs on the back of my neck stood tall. The house smelt like vampire, but it was stronger than I was usually used to from the Cullen's. I found it slightly strange that I couldn't determine which Cullen had been here. I quickly- and mistakenly- assumed it was from the vacation away from forks. It must have lowered my tolerance for the sickly sweet scent of the Cullens and it was just overpowering right now. One of them must've stopped by today for some reason or another. Probably just checking on the house to make sure no one had broken in or something. Bella had given Alice a spare key after all- just in case it was needed.

I shook those thoughts from my head returning my full attention to Bella. Her eyes were heavy and her scent easily overpowered the vile one lingering in our home as I nuzzled my face into her neck. I lay with her on our bed as I stroked her ebony locks softly watching her vibrant body fall into a peaceful slumber. After her breathing became regular and her body relaxed I allowed my mind to wander to other issues.

I hadn't checked up with the pack in 2 weeks. Even though the idea of leaving Bella's sleeping figure alone was objectionable, I forced myself up from our bed and removed my thin t-shirt and sauntered out into the wilderness.

After taking a moment to undress myself I let the ripping explosion shred through my fresh leaving the hide of russet fur in its place. I gave a triumph howl to the moon at the pleasure from the transformation.

My pack's voices filled my head suddenly- and frightfully.

'Jake is Bella safe?' Quil snapped urgently.

'What- yea, of course she's just sleeping. Why?' I stumbled with the words as I spoke.

'Jacob, we have a predicament.' Sam's voice rang, stern and dominant. I could hear the paws of my pack pattering against the moist earth in a determined dash.

I saw the leech's face- the member of the 'Denali clan', with red flaming eyes and vicious features snarling.

_She_ was here.

I had no idea of the bloodsucker's name, and only registered she was now a threat.

Immediately after I inhaled her sickly sweet scent the bile from my stomach rose to my throat. My body launched me forward into a frantic sprint in the direction I could see the pack in. They were hot on her trail.

'Jacob we found her scent all over your home. I'm assuming she was looking for Bella.' Sam explained in a rushed tone never slowing his swift pace.

Bella, my Bella- that leech was not going to get to her.

'Why, I don't understand.' I responded in fury. I would do anything to protect my Bella and our unborn child. If I could help it _she- _who ever she was_-_ wasn't going to get anywhere near my mate. If she got any closer it _would_ be the death of her.

I seriously couldn't be more thankful for the bloodsucker's timing to arrive.

'We're as clueless as you about this bloodsucker- all I know is I want _it_ dead." I heard Embry growl.

Within the minute I was able to catch up with the pack twisting and dodging the forest's vegetation. The thrill of the chase made my blood boil even without the added factor of my mate being at risk. I could feel my animalistic instincts seeping to my mind as I bared my teeth almost snatching a grip on the bloodsucker's marble body.

We could all tell where she was heading- the coastline.

She knew diving into the icy waters of the pacific was the only chance of escaping us at this point. It was the only way we would halt the hunt. There was absolutely no point in running into a battle with the underhand. Despite our supernatural essence we still necessitated oxygen to thrive; this was something that someone as dead as a bloodsucker needed no part in.

We tore through the forest's edge bursting into a clearing ending in a sharp cliff. The smell of salt water burned my eyes and nostrils harshly as the clear night skin observed our battle. Even though I knew tonight's venture was ending momentarily I knew this was only the beginning.

If this bloodsucker thought it was okay to even attempt to harm a shape shifter's mate, she had nailed a death sentence to her forehead.

The pack skidded to a halt lingering on the edge of the rocky cliff as we saw her body gracefully lunge into the air diving into the pungent water effortlessly.

Snarls and hisses sounded from the pack among the pants and heaves. I flung my head upward shattering the nature's nocturnal melody in a haunting howl.

I would kill the leech if she dared to touch Bella.

'Jacob, you need to question the Cullens about this vampire's appearance as soon as possible.' Sam ordered fiercely. I nodded sharply slashing my tail in the cool summer air.

'That fucking sucks, I was so looking forward to the action of tearing the shit out of a leech. We haven't had any action around here in _so_ long.' Seth whined impractically. I couldn't blame the kid for being so animated over the possibility of ripping a bloodsucker apart, but I couldn't help but being enraged at the moment.

I couldn't bear the thought of failing to protect those I cared about, especially Bella.

Let alone the very thought of losing Bella was devastating.

'This isn't a _joke_ Seth, the leech is after something, and it _will_ be back." I snarled viciously. I heard Seth whimper in intimidation.

'Jacob's right, Paul, Leah, Quil run take the south patrol, Seth and Embry take the north. I'll organize the next shift in a few hours.' Sam commanded in his authoritative alpha tone. I couldn't stand the idea of summing that voice from within me. It was so demeaning and forceful.

'Sorry man, you know we'll catch it. I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella.' Seth added before taking off with the rest of the pack. This left only Sam and I on the Cliffside.

Sam turned towards me sharply, 'Jacob you should head home shortly and check on Bella, you need to be on full alert from now on.'

His voice was severe by not commanding. He knew how much I disliked the voice of the alpha. He knew all my opinions on the alpha position.

'I will I can't lose her.' I said roughly growling into the night.

'Seth is right though. I promise we'll keep Bella safe at all costs Jacob. I understand how much she means to you.' Sam said in agreement. I gave a soft whimper in worry gazing across the choppy ocean's water. The moonlight seemed to glisten like diamonds off of the wave's right before they snaked into a white cap.

'Thank you.' I murmured.

Silence between Sam and I kept my body motionless for a moment as the yelps and blusters from the distant pack were ignored. I tried hard to keep my assumptions in becoming alpha from my thoughts. I stubbornly refused to accept that I could possibly handle the pressures of the tribe's safety on my shoulders.

'I don't know how you do it Sam. It seems so easy for you to decide what the best course of action is for scenarios like this.' I stated questioningly.

'You're wrong there Jacob. This is not easy- it will never be. It's never easy to rise to the occasion when you're doing so blind.' He explained seriously. I let my thought fill with Bella at home trying to avoid the dissection of his words. I took off from the cliff with a short and monotone good bye to Sam. He understood my departure with the knowledge that I was needed elsewhere; Bella.

* * *

I slid back inside through the back door trying not wake Bella. I knew even though I was still unbelievable quiet the sound of front door could wake her. I glided up the stairs and into our bedroom seeing my mate still curled up in a tranquil ball.

A soft grin overcame my face as I crawled into bed beside her. It was almost morning by the time I actually made my way inside. I spent the rest of the night surveying around my house studying the bloodsucker's trail and memorizing its stench.

I wouldn't take any chances with her life _or _our baby's.

I stroked my fingers across the supple skin on her forehead. Her skin felt cool to the touch compared to mine. I could hear her evenly drumming heartbeat along with a much faster and quieter one; my child's. I couldn't resist grazing my lips across her forehead delicately trying not to wake her. She needed the rest and would be waking up soon anyways.

"Jacob mhmm." She murmured softly shifting into my chest. My arms wrapped automatically around her. She dragged her hand languidly down my bare chest moaning lightly. I laughed slightly at the noted aroused smell.

It had been a long week without satisfying my Bells.

"Please...mhm." She muttered shamelessly pressing her hips to me. It was kind of hard to say no to your sleeping mate when she was mounting you unconsciously.

Her lips found the nape of my neck breathing tender kisses down to my shoulder blades. I shivered involuntarily looking down at the innocence of Bella's face. Her milky porcelain skin glowed in daybreak. Her long dark eyelashes began to slowly flutter open a coy smile tugging at her lips.

I grinned back helplessly.

"I missed you last night." Bella whispered warmly pulling her lips up to mine. I reacted instantly moving my lips in unison with her extorting a muffled moan.

When she broke with a soft gasp I smirked, "Did you, now?"

Bella nodded encouragingly, "I did indeed, so now, what you gonna' do about it doggy boy?" She wittedly smiled.

"I guess I only have one choice." I growled gently pushing Bella over cautiously, weaving my hand under her camisole. She giggled playfully raising her hips to mine. My lips quickly were subdued in our intimacy.

Words were no longer needed to satisfy our desires.

Bella yanked down my shorts in a rushed fashion grasping at my hardened erection. I growled softly trying to reign in my anticipation. Want had consumed my body and mind leaving no room for patience.

Bella tossed her camisole off haphazardly squirming out of her cotton panties. The strength of her arousal overwhelmed me as I assaulted her neck in tender kisses. Bella panted beneath me grinding and begging for me to fill her. The urgency in her movements drove me wild.

Her hands struggled to dominate over my unsatisfying tease grasping for grip around my length. When she had finally overcome me in control she positioned my head by her heated entrance. I felt powerless to not thrust into her swollen center and force tormented moans from her perfect pleasured body. Her core felt so warm and tight gripping around me as I evenly plunge in and out. I was desperate in my movements to release the raw bliss contained for much too long.

Feeling Bella's body tense around mine as her breast bounced softly to my thrusts I reached my end and was milked agonizingly. Her throbbing center caused my body to convulse slightly in blissful shivers.

I rolled to the side in a warranted pant listening to Bella's erratic breathing. I shifted slightly to gaze into her churning pools of mahogany.

"I missed you too, Honey." I whispered feeling her body relax and curl into mine. Soon after my eyes grew weary and I followed her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!

Laurs


	9. Red Eyed Revege

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I really have no excuse for taking this long. But I'll sadly admit I've had this chapter done for quite a while, and avoided editing it at all cost. I don't exactly know why, but at least I did it right?

Also I appreciate all the offers to beta my work, you guys are so generous!

* * *

**Red Eyed Revenge**

_Bella's POV_

* * *

My body felt warm and unusually tingly when I woke up that morning. My stomach hadn't even turned as I stumbled through our home in the early morning light. I opened the back door pulling the screen over the gap allowing the cool but fresh air to seep through my kitchen. I inhaled deeply ravishing myself in the rich musky scent of the morning dew in the dense Washington forest.

My thoughts were peaceful as the sun slowly hiked through the sky. Most likely because of the pleasure I had dispensed on my body earlier that morning. I had missed Jacob all night, waking several times disappointed to not feel the radiating heat from his body comforting me. I knew better than to complain or worry too much, he was just checking with the pack and elders.

It was nothing out of the ordinary.

He had been out all night and I expected him to sleep in until at least 11 in order to catch some shut eye. I know if I really nagged him, he'd deprive himself of sleep for days. But why on earth would I want Jacob to experience that?

Despite how much he protested that he didn't need_ near _the amount of sleep as I did- I knew he still enjoyed getting it.

I sipped on hot decaffeinated tea for the duration of the morning, plunging into one of my dog-eared paperback classics. I was so absorbed in my novel that I didn't even notice Jacob creep into the kitchen and begin rustling through the fridge in a desperate attempt to fill the void in his core.

When I heard the fridge door slam I jumped slightly whipping my head around in curiousity. Jacob stood with a smug look and carton of orange juice in his hand.

I frowned burrowing my brows, "Don't even think about it."

He laughed warmly, raising his eyebrow in an attempt to intimidate me, "I have no idea what you're talking about, honey."

"_Jacob_, get a glass." I growled as his hand slid around the cap of the carton twisting it effortlessly. One_ really_ annoying disadvantage of having a werewolf live with you, they _always_ put every cap/lid on _far_ too tightly. Truthfully I rather not whine and get Jacob up every time I was craving a pickle or a PB&J- especially now that I was pregnant.

"_Why_ though?" He half whined childishly. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes in defeat as the carton was swashed back against Jacob's lips. Despite how energetic and optimistic I was this morning, I didn't have enough energy to fight with Jacob's childish games over orange juice.

I let my hand slide over my tepid porcelain mug pulling it back up to my lips and taking back the herbal tea. Jacob took a seat across the table from me leaning back in the wooden chair. I looked him dead in his mahogany pools and grinned lightly, "Anything new with the pack?"

His body went noticeably rigid, eyes wide as if a sharp blow had wounded him in the stomach.

Something was wrong; something was up.

"Jacob?" I hiccupped as a backlash. He gulped loudly swallowing the pooling salvia in his mouth. His eyes shot down to the countertop, fingers holding a firm grip on its edge. He was silent for a moment longer.

"Bella..." He voice was a whisper; a low trembling whisper.

"What's wrong Jake, tell me please." My voice was rushed and panicked. My breathing had already become terribly irregular and my heart beat had picked up to an abnormal pace. I cupped both hands around my coffee mug waiting impatiently with a fixated gaze.

"Bella... Last night, last night that vampire- from the Denali clan was here."

His words winded me, forcing me to take in a sharp breath of air.

"In La Push?" I mumbled incoherently.

"No."

I waited after his firm sharp intervention. The silence was a deafening blanket of woven panic.

"Here, in our home." He stated dangerously, his body trembling slightly from anger. I realized then, I was hyperventilating, tears were already welling in my eyes and my blood coursed through my veins much too quickly – and noticeably.

_Irina _was here to kill me. She was here for revenge, to avenge Laurent; as well as James and Victoria the only way she knew how- _me_.

I had to be the only thing that every hateful vampire wanted- just _had_ to be.

One again, I was the helpless doll attracting the magnitude of danger affecting everything I cherished and loved; everything that made me happy. If anything happened to Jake or our unborn child it would be the end of me.

"She's after me, for revenge." I hissed weakly.

"Revenge?" Jacob barked sharply- _too_ sharply.

I shivered as an impulse, "Yes, Laurent, the vampire you killed was her mate, no one knew until after. _Edward_ told me." My body involuntarily shuddered at his name. My words were blubbery sobs between the rapids of tears soaking my face.

"She won't touch you." Jacob growled standing harshly from his chair. His soft eyes were now enriched with a hard cold inclination that couldn't be shaken. He body moved effortlessly finding itself by my side in less than a second, lifting me from my seat and into his heated embrace. His arms treaded up and down my back soothingly.

His gaze instantly became venerable again and voice was collect and considerate, "I promise."

I nodded weakly finding my unsure voice, "We need to talk to the Cullens."

* * *

It took me a few hours to calm down after my induced panic attack. Thankfully after distracting myself with unpacking, laundry and any mindless house chore I could find I was functional again.

Before dinner we found ourselves driving towards the Cullens house for a much needed conference. Alice wouldn't see us coming since Jacob was so close by. But fortunately for us, the entire Cullen clan could smell us from at least a mile away- apparently we still stunk _that_ bad.

My body was humming with a constant anxiety which tore slight shudders through my body with the autumn's cooling air. I was beyond worried with my stomach's swell increasing every day. I could sense Jacob's apprehension too; his body likewise was rigid and uncomfortable.

Alice came out- or rather bounced and skipped- closing the distance between us as we hopped out of our vehicle. Jacob automatically wrapped his arm around my waste in a protective manor. Alice's face was wide with surprise her gaze flashing between the two of us.

"Alice," I choked incoherently.

I was far too easy to read.

"Bella, calm down, come inside and sit before you strain yourself." She scolded insistently. I weakly nodded in agreement and followed her inside the Cullen's estate. My body felt numb as I tried to predict how I was going to phrase this predicament to the Cullen's. I looked to Jacob pleadingly. His eyebrows arched in a sympathetic manor as he nodded accurately reading the signal for assistance.

Jacob guided me to the Cullen's kitchen sitting protectively beside me. I stared down at the marble table uneasily hearing Alice scurry through house calling everyone in her demanding and sharp fashion. In less than 30 seconds the group of us stood, Jacob and I being watched intensively by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and of course Alice.

"What is the something of the matter Bella?" Carlisle inquired warmly his smile doubtfully pleasant. My composure broke at the family's compassion towards us. I couldn't comprehend how we had found ourselves in such a disaster. Tears once again started to well in my eyes.

"Irina was here." Jacob stated calmly- and too plainly.

They surprisingly read through Jacob statement, clearly meaning _'Irina was in our house'_.

"That's surprising you'd think she'd visit us before the wolves become aware of her. She knows of the treaty I believe- I don't know what would posses her to disturb you." Esme commented thoughtfully. I felt myself cringe- the Cullen's had no idea of what Edward had told me many springs ago.

I felt helpless when the sobs started rattling my chest, tears tumbling down my cheeks silently, "She's after _me_. The wolves killed her mate- _Laurent_." I couldn't see the reactions of the others through my blurred and watery vision. I cursed at my inability to control my unruly emotions.

"None of the Denali clan has ever mentioned this to me, I'm abundantly surprised." Carlisle said wearily.

"She wouldn't dare kill you Bella. She follows the same diet as us." Jasper interjected hopefully. I could feel his calming nature subdue me slowly. I shook my head rapidly despite the relaxation overcoming my body.

"When I last saw her," Jacob started gazing to the side, "When she was chased down by the pack and I, her eyes were crimson- she's been feeding on human blood." His voice was blunt and malice filled.

I quivered again involuntarily. The vision of Irina was inaccurate- I hadn't yet seen the woman to know exactly her appearance. But I had one image in my mind that I knew was accurate that moment- her glazed over crimson eyes glaring me down with utmost hate possible for a creature to produce. My crying only intensified at the emotion Irina possessed regarding me.

"Bella nothing is going to happen to you." Emmett hissed closing the distance between us. I could sense Jacob's instincts, which he was fighting against, intensify as Emmett walked- vampire speed- closer.

"Thank you." I was able to murmur. My emotions were so much worse because of these damn pregnancy hormones. Normally I would be able to contain myself enough until this point or slightly earlier. But today, there was no chance in hell that I could stop the waterfall.

"My pack killed Laurent years ago; unknowingly he apparently had become close to Irina from the Denali clan- which I believe are still your close acquaintances." Jacob said questioningly. Carlisle gave a brief nod as a response. He was too serious in his tone- taking on the full responsibility of this. It didn't seem right; he wasn't the alpha after all. I would think Sam would be here in this intervention, or Jacob would at least wait until he could attend the conference.

"Irina was in our home while we were away visiting Renee. Bella told me from Edward reading her thoughts previously while he had left Bella and stayed with the Denali clan shortly, that she had been angered by the death of Laurent, and essentially blamed Bella. He argued against it, and thought he had made his point, but I'm guessing with his death her opinion has changed." Jacob concluded quickly.

"We will right away call them to discuss this. I cannot see Irina's death being peaceful with the clan. Her sisters are too close to her." Carlisle replied promptly with a nod.

"What about Bella?" Rosalie snapped ruthlessly. Jacob's head snapped around giving her his full attention. His stance flickered in a possessive way.

"She's safe with me." He growled. I couldn't stop the quarrel as it erupted much too quickly for my intervention. My breathing accelerated even more knowing how truly helpless I was with so many supernatural beings surrounding me.

"I highly doubt it," Rose snorted arrogantly, "Besides, shouldn't you be hunting with the other _dogs_."

Jacob shivered in anger at Rose's accusation. His body began trembling in anger. I placed my hand reassuringly on his shoulder ceasing the shake in his muscles immediately. My voice squeaked feebly, "Jacob, _please_."

"Rose might have a point actually." Alice perked pleasantly despite the tense atmosphere. She hopped closer to me carelessly.

"You should stay here for a few days until we know Irina isn't planning anything immediately. Without Jacob beside you constantly I might be able to see you a bit clearer in my visions." Alice proposed intelligently. Despite how much it would pain me to be away from Jacob, Alice's suggestion was beyond clever in regards to my protection and ultimate safety.

Jacob growled slightly at the idea but I looked quickly up towards him, "Jake, she's right. We have a better chance of seeing what she's planning if we can clear Alice's vision as much as possible. You can also have much more time to track her scent with the rest of the pack instead of solely keeping around our house." My voice was soft and eager. He sighed reluctantly, his shoulders dropping with the exhale. He let his head bob once to agree with me. It was painful seeing him essentially disagree with something internally, yet knowing it was best for my well being.

Vampires would never be a great option in a werewolf's mind.

"Bella, don't worry it'll be like old times. Remember our little sleepovers?" Alice chirped emitting far too much energy.

"How _could _I forget?" I forced a small smile to tug at my lips. My tears had also finally stopped- thankfully. My voice was drenched in sarcasm. She only giggled childishly tugging on my arm in excitement. She was animated by her own endeavours.

"Jacob, you should go and talk to Sam about this while we call the Denali clan. Bella, I'm sure you'd like to grab some stuff from your house, even if anything clothing wise will be _useless _with Alice around. I'll start cooking something for dinner while you drive home quickly." Esme suggested kindly with her warm smile. Alice clasped her hands together in pure exhilaration.

"Oh, I'm so excited Bella. I've got to get planning!" Alice squealed nonchalantly. I couldn't help by giggle at her pure excitement. I could still feel Jacob at unease beside me. He stood sharply and turned to kissing me softly on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon Bella. I need to talk to Sam some more." He stated briefly. His features were flushed with concern. I nodded raising my body to meet my lips to his warm lucid ones. With a parting from our embrace, Jacob left silently.

With his departure, I knew the feeling of unease would be inevitable. I tried to focus on the distractions Alice would surely provide me later on in the evening. Hopefully it would be enough to calm my raging nerves.

* * *

I hoped into the vehicle with my slightly shaken mind frame. I wasn't calm by any means, but rationally calm enough to navigate back to the house safely, or so I thought. With the twist of my wrist the engine roared to the life, lights and normal start up notifications sounding everywhere within the small car. I grasp behind my shoulder finding the malleable fabric and pulling it across my chest with a slight huff. I clicked the buckle into place feeling secure but uncomfortable- very uncomfortable.

My stomach felt already nauseous from all the drama, being pregnant was only making it far worse. I couldn't stand the tight material digging into my abdomen. The edges almost felt sharp through my thin sweater.

I sighed in frustration and clicked the unlock button on the buckle letting the belt fling back into its former place. I knew how dangerous this was and all, but I'm sure I would be fine getting from point A to point B. Plus if I really was going to get into an accident then Alice would've foreseen it with Jacob being a distance away.

I forced myself forward with heave of air and grasped the steering wheel firmly between my two hands, glancing at the appropriate mirrors. I released my one hand and forced the car into reverse slowly manoeuvring away from the Cullen's home and down the driveway.

I relaxed a little at the soothing forward motion. My mind was still on overdrive though. With most of my mind occupied elsewhere, little attention was taken to road as I pushed the car at least 10 miles over the speed limit unconsciously.

I wasn't even in a hurry and I wasn't some one that normally pushed the speed limit.

I was far too paranoid for that.

I continued on down the old back roads, dense deep green foliage on either side of me. The road was moist from a misted rain earlier this afternoon. I was used to the damp slippery roads so this didn't heighten my senses any.

Even the bright yellow deer crossing sign did not initiate any more attention to the road.

Maybe that could've been my saving grace.

Out of the side of the road a racoon dashed out and across the road in a caustic fashion. I jolted the wheel to the side manically, my small car sliding a little against the wet pavement. I somehow managed to keep my car on contact with the road while the event hit me with shock. I mentally frowned at the 'what if' and shamed myself for not wearing a seatbelt. My heart beat was accelerating by then and breathing ragged. I glared at the raccoon while passing still keeping my speed about 60. My breathing was still panicked as I mentally thanked my luck in not spinning out.

"Thank go-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked forward. A deer stood tall and stationary mere feet away from me. My light blinded as dusk sunk day into night. I felt myself slam on my brakes with all the force possible within my right foot and my arms jerk the steering wheel to the left –

Much, much too late.

The car was spinning, I was flipping, I was now barely conscious of my every action.

Pain ricocheted through my body, blood entering my vision as the car slide and rolled down the side of the road banking across the trees and totalling everything that encased me. My body flung forward from the forces, my forehead breaking the window shield and slamming me across the hood as I came somersaulting forward.

It happened so quickly, in such a blur I had no time to think.

I had no time to panic or find protection for my body. Even with the airbag deployed it only helped throw my body from the car. My body- thrown like a ragdoll, limbs haphazardly placed. My arm throbbed intensively and felt as if it had snapped. My legs were severely bruised and possibly broken. I couldn't tell if anything was real as I laid there gasping for slow breathes.

Glass was sprinkled across my body leaving harsh wounds pouring blood everywhere. The salty smell only worsened my nausea. I desperately panted for air and my vision became more and more distorted. No object held a firm shape, or stayed in one place. Everything around me was spinning as a high pitched humming echoed in my ears.

I tried so desperately to hold on to consciousness, but my attempt wasn't enough...

The throbbing wouldn't stop, my vision continued to be spotty and irregular, and my breathing too ragged. I lost my battle against consciousness and let myself fall into a peaceful blank of unconsciousness.

* * *

Cliff hanger, I'm evil I know.

This at least motivates me to write while visiting my dear ol' mother in Florida :D

Hopefully you enjoyed, please review!

Laurs


	10. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: I decided I neglected this fan fiction enough, time to grow some balls and pay some much needed attention. Especially after the cliff hanger I incidentally left for my readers ;)

I don't know how many reviews I got saying in jest, 'how the hell did _that_ happen?', and yes, I'll admit what happened was obscure_ but_ possible. Keep note of two things; one, Bella is no longer babied. Jacob is not Edward- the Cullens are not Edward. She doesn't need to be escorted to every location- even if she _is_ pregnant. She's being going to school for two years now – by herself- and been absolutely fine (Other than from the odd scrape or bruise).

Two, Alice can see her anywhere as long as the wolves aren't involved. Meaning if she didn't see that happen, then _someone_ from the pack must've been near Bella. With the pack scampering around the forest with Irina's scent lurking everywhere it is inevitable that Bella and the wolves would cross paths from time to time

'Nough said, enjoy and read & review!

* * *

**Hope**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

I hated when the blood suckers were right.

It made me livid agreeing with them; especially when I was wound up like a coo-coo clock and ready to explode.

Leaving Bella was always the one thing I regretting doing every single day. Our bond made me want to cling to her side like we were strung together with an elastic band. Though I had to fight that longing urge to fling back to her in the recoil, I had to tough it out on my own; especially since it wasn't in my nature to overwhelm Bella in controlling direction. That wasn't like me. She honestly would be fine with Alice after all, actually, more than fine with her visions watching Irina's and Bella's every move.

I just didn't want to believe it instinctively...

I removed my shirt tossing it somewhere among the trees as I walked into the foliage and removed my shorts- which I still wore despite it being late September- tying them around my right ankle.

The burning ripping feeling tore through my body as I phased, my paws finding moist soil beneath me. I flexed, digging my claws into the earth tearing little groves in the ground. The air was decisively rich now compared to my human form with keen ardours in every gasps of air. I could hear the roaring pacific smashing against the rocky shores of La Push miles from where I stood.

I heard Seth and Leah running amongst me and took off into a mentally navigated direction to where they were. Their paws hit the ground as steady pounds on the earth. I listened in silence for a few minutes as I too joined their run from a distance.

"Any news?" I demanded fiercely through our minds.

"Nah." Seth replied simply. I could see Leah shaking her head agreeing with Seth's statement in my head.

"Where's Sam?" I asked lightly feeling Leah flinch almost naturally at his name.

"With Emily and the Elders, he's negotiating the best method of action." Leah said coldly, I could feel her body become rigid trying to suppress the bounds of agony she dealt with daily. If there was one person she hid her pain from, it was her little brother. More out of the role model action to not discourage him from falling in love.

I heard her thought process before regarding her little brother.

She wanted him to be happy and oblivious to the pain that love or imprinting could cause him and others; like Sam and herself.

"Why aren't you guys there then?" I inquired curiously.

"Same reason you aren't, busy doing other things." Leah bit back bitterly.

"We're patrolling in the meantime. Did you find out anything more?" Seth asked lightly- trying to lift the cold shoulder Leah was already producing.

"Yeah erm-" I started feeling obligated to let them know face to face, "Let me meet up with you first. I just got back from the Cullens and Bella's on the way home then back there again for _'safe keeping'_." I grudged rolling my eyes at my last words. I still wasn't too impressed with the fact I was lending my mate to a bunch of leeches for protection.

"So that's why you're not with her!" Seth exclaimed giving me view to where he was- right by the highway, following behind our navy hybrid. Through the gaps in the trees I could see Bella ahead when there was straight stretch of highway and not a jumble of curves.

I was immediately filled with panic, _this_ wasn't the plan.

I would be the one protect Bella- and if it wasn't me and it would be Alice and only because she could _see_ if something bad was going to happen.

"_Seth_, get away from her." I growled viciously.

Seth filled with surprise, "Wha- why?"

"Alice can't see any immediate danger if you're near her." I snarled in reply now approaching about a 3 minute gap from him.

"You don't trust me to protect her?" He half gasped in anger. I burrowed my eyebrows- or at least what I had of them. My eyes were charcoal slits of rage.

"_No_, I won't leave you responsible for _my _mate." My words were a little harsh on Seth, he didn't deserve it, but it was regarding Bella. I couldn't help my behaviour.

"So you trust leeches over your own flesh and blood?" Sneered Leah, voice laced with resent.

"Shut up." I snapped backed

"Thanks Jaco-" Seth's words were cut off by the screeching of tires, followed by the revving of the engine- then a sound so piercing it scorched itself permanently into my memory. The tires squealed against the slick pavement, the mental cranked itself in a unnatural form and rolled the vehicle in a vicious style.

The speed of my sprint could not bring me closer fast enough.

Bella's car had flipped and became mangled among the ancient pines of Washington. Leah got there first, being the fastest of all three of us. Her own vision was horrified to the point of blacking it out from me. She looked away too fast to study anything more than a blur of colours.

She glanced up the road to stare at the dear standing frozen in the road just in time to see it scamper off timidly.

I saw the animal through her vision as well.

My body convulsed in anger the alpha in me roaring despite my position, "Kill it." I hissed rigidly as I came hurtling to the scene.

The navy vehicle lay sideways wrapped around a cedar and between a pine trees. Glass and blood was scattered everywhere. The sweet and luxurious smell of Bella was spewed across the road side. My eyes watered and tears fell down my russet fur as I finally gazed upon her body.

She laid raggedly tossed like a fragile doll on the road side, her eyes closed restlessly and squinting in agony. Blood swelled from her body, and her breathing hitched at everything breath. Her head had the biggest gash in it, and she was meters from the car.

I couldn't understand how she could be this hurt when the air bag had gone off, and the seat belt-

My head tore upwards in desperation as a heart aching howl echoed, ripping from my throat.

I prayed Carlisle heard it.

I prayed any Cullen heard it.

I prayed Sam heard it.

I just simple prayed.

I couldn't lose my Bella, I couldn't.

I found myself naked shaking in sobs over Bella's body hanging on to dear life, too scared to lay a hand on her in case of hurting her more. I just had to wait.

I heard Leah dart through the trees frantically and Seth hollowing continuously trying to get anyone's attention.

I just begged whatever god was out there that it wasn't too late for my Bella, it just couldn't be.

Though, there was hope despite it all. A small and rapid but _strong_ heartbeat shuddered alongside Bella's uneven one. The baby, as of now, sounded fine. Despite Bella's condition, the baby lay protected within her fragile being.

* * *

Leah met up with Carlisle about half the distance she assumed she would be traveling. Carlisle was by Bella's side within minutes; his face a stern plaster of concentration. He ordered everyone about in the most solemn way, except for me. I was completely ignored by the doctor.

By then I was a cold mask of regret; Regret for things I couldn't comprehend.

"The deer must've have been running from Seth and Leah, that's why it darted across the road." Embry added crouching beside me. He had tossed me a pair of shorts to cover myself in the hoard of people. I gave a brief nod of my head refusing to vocalize in my despair. I was convinced if I opened my mouth to speak it would only hitch in my throat and be the end of my strength. I would surely lose it if I didn't just think to breathe through the pain.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." Seth whimpered weakly bowing his head as Alice and Carlisle lifted Bella body onto the stretcher. I didn't reply or even acknowledge that he had spoken. I'm sure he thought I was furious at him; which essentially I was ticked at his obliviousness. But I couldn't hold a grudge against him when he absolutely no control over the situation.

"I can't believe I didn't see this. This is_ all_ my fault. " Alice whimpered after her and Carlisle placed Bella's limp body down. Her features bleed distress and mortification; mostly for herself. She needn't be, this wasn't her fault but she wouldn't let herself live this down.

It was pure coincidence that the moment Seth and Leah were blocking out Alice's visions was the moment when Bella was in imminent danger. Bella was safe from Irina with Seth, Leah or any member of the pack around, I was sure of that.

Bella wasn't safe from herself though without Alice's or my protection.

That was undeniable now.

* * *

Hours later we found ourselves, including all the Cullens, Seth, Leah, Embry, Sam, Emily, Quil, Charlie and Billy, scattered throughout the waiting room in the most awkward of positions- a few of us attempting to get a wink a sleep if we knew it was possible. Charlie had called Renee with a broken voice telling her of the terrible news. She booked the next flight to Washington and would be here within the next 8 hours. It was a surprise that they allowed the large group of us to stay in Clallam County Hospital and ignored the 'direct family' only rule. I could account this exception to Dr. Cullen being the most qualified doctor there, and Bella being a close friend to him and his family.

The group of us needed all the support we could get and then some.

I sat straight up- rigid and staring cold to the afar.

I hadn't said much since Bella was brought into the hospital by Carlisle, who was incidentally off with Bella as her main caretaker. He had told us little, fully engrossed with her critical condition and had little time to fuss with us about details. I was glad he wasn't wasting time comforting us and using his apt abilities for the sake of Bella's life.

Though, he had told us that her first and critical surgery had been a success, a decompressive craniectomy, the removal of a piece of her skull and draining of blood and fluid to allow room for swelling. Bella was transferred to the intensive care unit for further examination. Her arm would need surgery to correct the bone to heal properly. A closer look at the baby's condition and both of Bella's legs would be the further course of action.

She was an hour into her next surgery according to Carlisle's last confrontation. It was only a few hours ago that Carlisle had last talked to us, early this morning to be exact, but it felt like days. He had told us the surgery had been scheduled for 9am. Sam had tried to get me to eat something before then, but I couldn't stomach anything. I was hungry, just too nervous to chew, swallow and digest.

Bella's life was on the line and I couldn't bother with mine.

The swinging doors opened again, Carlisle finally appearing from them. My stomach twisted ruthlessly as his eyes met mine.

"Charlie, Jacob, we just finished the surgery and she's been moved into her room in the ICU. You can up come and see her now and I'll explain her conditions further." Carlisle spoke, with a small hopeful but exhausted smile.

My heart was lifted bounds. Bella may not be perfectly well, but she was alive for now. This was the brightest news I'd heard all day. I ascended quickly along with Charlie and followed Carlisle through the swinging doors and down the brightly lit hallway smelling like rubbing alcohol and stale plastic.

Both our steps were quick, but I was impatient in getting to her bedside. I needed to see her, despite what I may find. I wished against walking at human pace with my despiration. We climbed the stairs of the hospital and turned left and right through a few hall ways before entering an area labelled "ICU" with a pale grey sign.

Bella's room was the sixth one in the corridor with a pasty green door and a small window blocked by white blinds. Carlisle opened the door graciously, allowing Charlie and I to enter. We came into view of Bella, her body covered to just under her breasts with thin ivory sheets, the rest of her body wrapped in the ghostly blue hospital robe, with eyes closes and pale skin covered in bandaged abrasions. A small bump was visible through the thin sheets causing my body to fill with warmth. Her arm was securely in a cast and suspended by some sort of mental contraptions. Her head was wrapped severely in gauss and a maze of wires surrounded her, including tubes attached to a ventilating machine. The room was filled with a low humming interrupted by constant beeping from the collection of monitors.

"She's stable and just under general anaesthesia and should be waking soon." Carlisle nodded as he spoke, with a slight smile creeping to his face. His eyes were sympathetic and full of compassion. I was beyond thankful to him for his talent and consideration towards Bella.

"Will she be okay?" Charlie choked gazing up with his swollen eyes.

Carlisle nodded again lips still forming a small smile, "Her prognosis looks bright. The swelling in her brain has dramatically decreased, lowering the pressure. I successfully implanted 6 bolts in her radius- a bone in her forearm- and the breakage should heal properly. There is also a plate attached to her leg on the tabia to stabilize the spiral fraction. She has a lot of bruising, and her brain was temporarily bleeding but hopefully she'll take a turn for the better."

I was looking down at Bella's peaceful features for Carlisle's entire explanation. After the silence blessed us I looked up sharply, "What about the- "

I didn't finish my sentence on account for Charlie being right beside me.

Carlisle gave a warm flicker of gaze before speaking, "The baby, the baby is miraculously fine."

Charlie's body became stiff beside me with a soft grunt. I rather him not find out like this. But at the moment it was more than necessary. We could only hide our secret for so much longer. Carlisle stood professionally in front of us ready for whatever storm that was about to form.

"Baby?" Charlie coughed unintelligently.

Carlisle flashed his attention over to me, knowing his place in the conversation. It was my turn to delegate answers. Charlie looked briskly over to me in reaction to Carlisle's stance.

"Charlie, I'm sorry you found out this way and I'm sorry on my behalf of what's happened but Bella's pregnant- Bella and I are having a baby." I explained nervously almost gulping my words back down.

Charlie's warm brown eyes just like Bella's bore into me causing another fit of unease to cultivate in my stomach. His eyebrows relaxed with his posture as he gave a deep sigh, "Does Renee know yet?"

I replied with a weak nod.

"Okay." He muttered then becoming silent for a moment. The silence was too long, too uncomfortable. With the latest disaster I couldn't stand waiting on anyone's approval, even someone as important to Bella as Charlie. I was far too emotionally exhausted for those means.

"I've been monitoring her progress as well as another doctor the last three months. Up until now, the baby has been completely healthy and developing normally." Carlisle added to slice through the stiff atmosphere.

"Thank you." Charlie replied briskly bringing his hand up to his mouth as if he was in deep thought. His eyes became firm and thoughtful.

I felt tense and helpless; I couldn't stand it if Charlie, Bella's own father, disapproved the pregnancy. Bella needed him, and I needed Bella to be okay and happy.

"I'm sorry Charlie. We were planning on telling both you and Billy together. I can only hope you support us if not Bella for her own sake." I said rigidly.

Charlie gave a blunt nod taking in the abundance of emotion shoved at him.

"Bella couldn't take me disproving this as much as I disagree with teen pregnancy." Charlie started gruffly.

"Bella technically isn't a teenager; she's legally an adult I may append." Carlisle interjected cheerfully.

"But he is." Charlie grunted justly. I felt my body shy away into a vulnerable posture.

"I know, and I'm sorry for this. I plan on doing everything in my power to give your grandchild the best possible life I am able to give." I proclaimed softly but honestly.

Charlie gave way to another deep and restless sigh, "I know, and I trust you to your word. You've never hurt Bella before and I don't think you ever would intentionally. If I didn't like you so much kid, I'd castrate you right here and now _right_ beside Bella. But I do and you're lucky for it. You care about and love her almost more than Renee and I, and I've been routing for you two since day one. It's just tough coming to terms with your daughter being pregnant so young, I don't want her making a mistake that would affect the rest of her life."

For not a man of many words, Charlie presented himself as well spoken and sensible. The pressure of his disproval lifted from my chest and only left a need to prove myself even more.

"This isn't a mistake. It_ was_ a surprise- but it is anything but a mistake Charlie." I assured strongly.

"I would hope so Jacob. Your manhood is on the line." Charlie said brusquely.

That gave way for soft, warm laugh as I spoke, "You can count on me keeping that then."

"Good. Now let's go tell Billy before Bells wakes up." Charlie smiled in return. I felt so much lighter than minutes earlier. If all stayed on track, we would all come out of this okay without any loses.

That's all I could hope for.

* * *

That's a better ending for a chapter than last one!

Hope you enjoyed!

And please review!

Laurs


	11. Retrograde

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: I couldn't be better fit to write. I've spent the last two weeks with my mother in sunny and **warm** Miami :) I'm not looking forward to getting off that plane into bitter Ontario winter weather, ugh. At least I get to come back in April!

Any who, I might as well get working on this, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Retrograde**

_Bella's POV_

* * *

By this point in time, waking up in the hospital shouldn't be a surprise for me. In addition, waking up in a hospital with radiating pain through all my limbs shouldn't be a surprise either.

But least I say it's a surprise every time.

Especially when you memory isn't able to do you any justice.

* * *

A black darkness wasn't the right words to describe what I felt. My body felt like it was humming for the longest time; signalling every nerve in my body to tingle with an electric pulse. It wasn't pleasant, but just a little uncomfortable. That was the least of my worries- but the first thing I noticed when my brain started to move its gears in the –_somewhat_- right direction.

I couldn't tell where I was, or exactly the position my body presumed. I also couldn't tell where the pain was coming from when the on-slaughter began. The feeling of my skin being ripped open to the throbbing ache of the dull pounding of my blood overwhelmed me all at once. It was too much to focus on anything.

I wanted to grit my teeth; a method to deal with the painful sensations coursing through my body. My jaw refused to clench and I lay paralyzed in my misery. I felt hopeless in efforts of making sense of this all. I just wanted the pain to slow its vengeful attack on my nerves. I felt dizzy, but not overcome by any feeling of spinning. I must've been terribly weak in this state- _whatever_ that state was.

With that realization, the realization of my body in a loss of energy some sense came back to me.

I could smell, and hear but was still immobile.

The pungent smell of a mix between alcohol and rubber and the steady rhythmic beeping echoing beside flooded my senses. I tried to understand where I was, but felt like I was fighting again a stone wall in my mind. The sounds and smells became clearer and clearer, I listened to my strangely haggard breathing to calm my anxiety. With the passage of a few moments, I found I finally had control over the rising and falling of my chest.

With that I forced my eye lids to squint deferring the glaring light seething through. Blinking a few times my vision watered then cleared, all while trying to ignore the paralyzing pain.

"Bella."

The voice sounded so deep, so rich. I felt drawn to it immediately.

"Bells, honey." The voice repeated; this time only I saw whom the voice came from. His dark russet skin and black eyes triggered my mind to shout.

Jacob.

Jacob Black.

I couldn't make sense of the name's connection to me, but I knew it was significant.

I focused my vision and gave a weak smile, "Hey." My voice was soft and shaky but efficient. Jacob smiled, radiating the room with warmth. He leaned over to the side of the bed looking down at the sheets. I turn my head the slightest bit towards him, forcing myself not to wince in pain. He looked like he was restless enough and didn't need to added stress of my discomfort.

"I'm so glad, oh Bells." Jacob whispered his face now only an inch away from mine. I could feel my heart beat racing in my chest, the monitor displaying this loudly. Jacob soft, warm lips graced across my forehead; even after he removed his lips I felt the imprint on my skin.

I didn't have a chance to mutter anything else before Jacob stood attentively and swayed to the side.

"Charlie, Renee, wake up- Bella' awake." He declared breathlessly.

Charlie...

Renee...

I froze...who the hell-

Billy, Alice, Carlisle. It all came back suddenly to me, my mother my father, the Cullens, Jacob's father. I didn't know exactly how I'd ended up in the hospital, but at least I knew my life again. I'd didn't feel the need to ask questions until later.

I felt my mother come rushing my side whimpering, "Oh sweetie, baby! I was so worried! Sweetie!" Both Charlie's and Renee's eyes were brimming with tears. Renee of course was beyond the point to control the theatrics.

"I love you so much baby." She snivelled lovingly.

"I love you to Mom." I grinned weakly back. Charlie stepped closer to bed awkwardly while clearly his throat- probably to hold back the waterfall of tears he wished not to shed so dramatically.

"I love you too Dad." I laughed feebly this time wincing as my rib shook slightly. Jacob's eyes looked as if they were on fire, his dark mahogany orbs wide in attention.

"Love you too Bells," Charlie sighed blissfully, "I'm so happy you awake now. You have no idea..." He didn't finish his sentence shaking his head foolishly.

I just gave a small smile in return.

"I should go get Carlisle and tell him you're awake." Jacob beamed. His body moved with an upbeat energy and an awkwardly held grace overtook his strides. His body was tall and lean, muscles tense and pronounced. He was absolutely huge.

My mind studied Jacob as he left the room shocked by his beauty but was abruptly gripped by reality.

_My_ Jacob didn't look like that.

It didn't make sense.

He was younger than me, how could he _that_ massive!

I must've looked distressed as Jacob left judging by my mother's instinctive reaction, "Sweetie, are you okay?" Her voice was drenched in worry.

"Yea, yea I'm I fine." I replied quickly-too quickly, forcing me to wince again.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in a minute with more morphine." She assured while stroking my tangled tresses.

"Thanks" I said quietly to avoid any further painful reactions. She sighed pulling her chair up to my bed giving me a chance to survey to room. I laid within a maze of wires and cords, including an oxygen-tube forcing an intake of air in with every pump. I could feel the IV stabbing my right arm and could see the bag of fluids being pumped into my veins. I glanced down at the sheets, my legs were covered but one seemed far bulkier than other. I assumed so sort of cast was at fault for that. I shifted my eyes to the side seeing my left arm strung up, another cast covering it securely. The exposed skin on my arms had small nicks and scratches, some of which were bandaged. Deep purple, green and blue bruising had set in on my fair skin. The damage seemed so much worse with the bold difference of the two colours.

My concentration was broken when Carlisle and Jacob back from the door. Carlisle smiled bright carrying a small bag of fluids. He as well was unbelievably beautiful.

"Hello Bella. I'm so glad you finally came to. How are you feeling?" He politely questioned. He quickly hung the bag of fluids besides the other one and turned back to me to listen to my answer.

"Uh... Ah... I guess sore...My head and jaw really hurt." I confessed timidly, glancing down at the sheets.

"Mmhm." Carlisle replied with a quick nod pulling out a small flash light. He flicked it on, leaned in and flashed from pupil to pupil studying the reaction carefully. He leaned back with a smile.

"Pupils seem to be dilating," He mumbled to himself then turned his focus back on me, "I need you to answer a few questions for me Bella."

"Okay."

"What is your full name?" He started.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I sheepishly mumbled back. The small crowd watching the progress of my recovery caused me to drown in self consciousness.

"Who are your parents?"

"Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan."

"What's your age and birthday?"

"September 23rd, 1987 and I'm 21." Carlisle began to laugh at my response making me shrivel away in fear of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have laughed. It's just that your birthday is only 4 days away, I'll have to restrain Alice from doing anything over the top with your condition." He chuckled lightly in reply.

I gulped, "Oh."

I didn't like the sound of anything planned for my birthday – ignoring anything _over the top_ altogether.

"Sorry, let me continue. What school and program do you attend?" Carlisle said sternly.

"I'm Peninsula College for accounting, if it's the 19 of September I should be starting in a week." I answered diligently.

Jacob smirked playfully, "Fat chance of that."

I glared, "And who made you boss?"

"I earned the title. There's no way I'm letting you out my sight now." Jacob grinned protectively.

"I don't need a babysitter you know. I'm perfectly- -" I sneered before being cut off being my mother's overpowering voice.

"_Bella,_ stop and just relax! You'll rip your stitches out or _worse_. And_ Jacob_, this can _wait_ until later when my daughter is in better health to argue getting a _body guard, _even _if_ I completely agree with you." My mother ordered firmly.

"Thank you Mrs. Dwyer." Carlisle said after the tension dissipated from the air.

"No thank you Dr. Cullen, for everything. I can't thank you enough." Renee gushed happily.

"We couldn't ask for a better doctor, thank you Carlisle." Charlie added feeling as if the proper time and place. Jacob nodded with a grunt with Charlie. Carlisle received the gratitude in his most pleasant ways after a few 'you're welcomes' and 'It's the least I could do for such a close family friend' later.

Throughout the short and to the point conversation, I became troubled by the amount of appreciation both my mother and Charlie felt the need to give. Curiousity started to boil over inside of me and overcome my shy character.

I couldn't help but wonder...

How did I end up like this, so mangled and helpless?

Every time I reached into the back of my mind for an answer I came up blank. Once again I felt as though a cold stone wall had been placed in front of those answers leaving me dumbfounded and confused. I sighed deeply closing my eyes in frustration.

"Jacob." I mumbled so quietly I was surprised he actually heard me. His face snapped around to me and he gracefully leaned beside my bedside. I could feel his warm musky breath on my skin giving me pleasant shivers easing my pain.

"Bells, Honey what is it?" He soothed removing a stray strand of my ebony hair from my face.

"What happened to me?" I asked softly sounding as awfully disheartened as I felt. Carlisle turned to me at that instant somehow overhearing my question even over Charlie and Renee. Jacob looked over his shoulder at Carlisle expectantly.

Carlisle understood the gesture instantly.

"Bella...," Carlisle started slowly making sure of my full attention, "You were in an awful car accident."

I didn't speak, carefully reading the expression in his features.

"You were flung out of the car, and you severely damaged your head." His words seemed to be drawn out as he made sure I understood the situation.

"There was internal bleeding within your brain, we had to operate and remove and piece of skull temporarily to drain and allow your brain to swell. The operation went well, and the swelling has drastically gone down but you obtained a substantial head injury and there may be some effects from the bruising. Do you remember the accident?" Carlisle asked calmly his voice steady and sure.

I glanced back down and racked my brain for answers. The same wall came down as I scratched and clawed my way through my memories. All I could remember after I woke was the blackness and my life in its ordinary fashion. I remembered going to high school, getting accepted to school, and being constantly in Jacob's garage with the younger smaller version of his self.

I had glimpses of memories of Jacob kissing me, Jacob making love me, Jacob making me laugh. But in every one of those he didn't seem as big as he did now. Though I didn't have a single memory of Jacob in where his whole body was seen; only his perfect facial features were indented into my mind.

I remembered Alice and Rosalie too, shopping with me or pampering me at their house. I knew who they were my closest friends in town, along with all the rest of the Cullens. I just couldn't remember all the things that we'd lately.

I couldn't remember being with Jacob's friends. But I knew them; I could see their faces, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah. I just couldn't grasp what was happening to my minds.

I felt like gaps of knowledge were ripped out leaving me with a blank wall of nothingness. All I could remember was that fading blackness that over whelmed me with answers screaming blank nothingness and pain. I felt tears welling in my eyes from my frustration. I strained myself again and again looking for answers.

Carlisle could see the struggle in my face and immediately understood the situation.

"Bella, do you remember anything from the crash? Anything at all, I just want to know even if it isn't much." Carlisle urged gently. I took a deep gasp to calm myself.

"I remember fading blackness or not even blackness it was nothingness. I just remember pain everywhere and the smell of salt and rust- blood surrounding me." I felt useless as I spoke.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked one last time. I shook my head no and then winced at the movement. It made my head scream with agony. The rest of my body felt like a dull ache compared to it.

Carlisle sighed lightly, "You're probably in a lot of pain, your leg and arm are broken and you had surgery this morning placing screws and a metal plate in your leg to allow them to heal correctly."

"My head hurts the worse." I admitted modestly.

"You can expect that. I'm going to give you some morphine to take the edge off, get someone to find me if the pain starts bothering you badly again." Carlisle explained while handling the IV tubing and attaching it to the small bag of morphine.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly.

"No problem Bella. Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. Swan I'm just going to be a few minutes in here doing a few test, you know just the protocol. You're welcome to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat you must be starving after being in here all afternoon waiting for her to wake up." Carlisle suggested.

"We should. I should call Phil and see what time he'll be coming arriving tomorrow also." Renee said nonchalantly standing up and stretching. Charlie stood up after not saying anything because of his displeasure in leaving his daughter's side. They left the room together, Jacob sighing and dipping his head after the door shut.

"Jacob, please do be upset." I whimpered emotionally at his crouching figure. He looked up with his deep mahogany eyes filled with anxious approbation.

"I'm not upset Bella, I'm relieved and thankful. You're alive," He paused for a second not intending his words to make such an impact, "Our baby's alive."

My eyes shot open.

Our baby?

...

I was...pregnant.

My heart rate went up and monitor reflected the change. I looked down studying the now noticeable bulge on the cloth.

I was pregnant; I, Bella Swan was pregnant with Jacob Black baby.

My breathing became ragged and Carlisle whipped around to my side, "Bella calm down please. Your body can't handle the stress right now."

"But- Uh- I- I'm pregnant?" I staggered foolishly.

Jacob's face filled with sadness, "You don't remember do you?"

I shook my head no as soft as possible without wincing. The morphine was beginning its warm seize over my body. It lessened the panic in my mind even further.

"Jacob, she has retrograde amnesia. Things that happened prior to today she might have trouble recalling. Most of it will come back with time, and some may never come back. We'll monitor her conditions and do everything we physically can but in the end all we can do is hope for the best." Carlisle explained encouragingly. It didn't do much to brighten Jacob's view though. Carlisle finished a examining me and took some of my blood while tried to desperately distract myself by studying Jacob perfect russet skin.

Carlisle suggested the Jacob should get something to eat too and let me rest. Jacob reluctantly agreed and the two left together solemnly.

Right before the door closed I heard the faintest of their conversation in the hallway leaving me in absolute bewilderment, "Jacob, if she doesn't remember mating and becoming pregnant she probably doesn't remember much about_ our_ kinds."

"This is _bullshit_. She's in even more danger if she doesn't know anything." I heard Jacob hiss.

"Indeed it is. It's a complete retrograde on the situation." Carlisle amended after a moment of silence. I didn't hear any more of their conversation after that point, only their even paced footsteps down the hallway. Despite the pain, sleep became irresistible after I heard only the customary humming of the hospital.

But even after I drifted off into my morphine induced haze, my mind raced questioning their odd statements.

* * *

It gets better! I promise so keep reading!

Hope you enjoy though, and please review!

Laurs


End file.
